Line of Sight
by Kithren
Summary: Tyki Mikk had a very unhealthy obsession with her, now it seemed that the man wanted to be more then just her stalker… but then, that was just the beginning of Ellen's problems... Tyki/Ellen, Fem!Allen, GB, Het, Preg, SH, and dark themes. Sequel to What Lies Hidden.
1. Line of Sight

**Sequel Alert: **This is a_ sequel _to "What Lies Hidden". _Please read that first_!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Katsura Hoshino owns it… I just enjoy twisting her ideas for my own warped amusement…

Side note! Katsura Hoshino! Why the _hell_ didn't you stick with your first character concept and have Allen be a girl! There is so much to mess with if Allen's a _girl_! A _big_ benefit would be that Tyki x Allen could be _cannon_!

….

**Warning: **… D. Gray - Man is in its self bloody. This will have violence and dark themes, like attempted rape (but no actual! Just someone being a jack ass, and no, its not Tyki)…. Some real smut too in later chapters… I think that covers everything…

**Timeline: **Chapter 188; Sacred War Blood, and Chapter 189; Yuda's Voice

These chapters can be found at - Delete the spaces - http : / www . mangareader . net / 210 / dgray - man . Html

**Portuguese Translator: **BelleTiger BT (also the _awesome _person who shared the link with me! If it wasn't for her I'd be stuck at Vol. 20 of the magna… Thank you BelleTiger BT!)

* * *

Updated: 7/22/2011

**- Neah speaking to Ellen or Crown Clown will look like this, and anything that is happening in Ellen's mind will be separated from everything else.**

- _Anything that are Memories will be like this. And if it's a major memory then it will also be separation from everything else._

If you have any suggestions that might help to make things clearer, please let me know…

* * *

"M-Mana?"

Silence.

The American Branch of the Black Order had been taken by the Noah Clan. At least seven Level Four Akuma filled the large room that Ellen Walker had been forced to enter by Ark gate only moments ago. There were _seven_ high Level enemies present and scattered through out the room, and that wasn't even including the_ four_ members of the

Clan of Noah that were also present at the moment…

The Noah Clan's hostages lined the far wall, most of them looking confused, betrayed and others looking down right hateful.

The man standing at the very center of it all was looking _completely_ unconcerned with _anything_ happening around him. His gray eyes still holding that horrible regret, but also an insane amusement over the looks he was now receiving after that one name had past Ellen's trembling pink lips…

All humans present knew the name of the man that Ellen Walker had turned into an _Akuma_ almost four years prior.

The man turned all the way to face her and Tyki Mikk. His head tilting just a small faction to the left, one gloved hand rising to hold his black top hat in place.

Those dark gray eyes narrowed and then blinked slowly, studying the young Exorcist standing only a step behind Tyki. A questioning looking twisting those hauntingly familiar features that Ellen remembered oh so well…

"Tyki-pon~" The man sang out, his mouth twisting into a curious smile, those gray eyes turning to look at the bastard that was still holding Ellen by her wrist. Mikk's golden eyes turning from her wide silver to look at the man standing before them.

This man was an _imposter _that was wearing Mana's skin, because that man _couldn'_t be Ellen's beloved foster father. No, Mana Walker was _dead; _there was no way that this man could be him…

"Earl?" Mikk asked smoothly, the young Exorcist could hear the confusion in the Noah of Pleasure's voice; she could see it in the man's poster. The word that he had spoken taking a long moment to reach her ears, once it did Ellen's heart twisted sharply in her chest.

The Earl? As in the _Millennium Earl_?

The young white haired woman's eyes widening even more now, Ellen's eyes turning from where they had strayed, back to this man that _looked_ so much like Mana that…

The Millennium Earl continued to hold Mikk's eyes, his smile corking up just a little more at the corners. The Maker's other hand rose, his index finger pointing at Ellen and the young woman felt a frown twisting her pink lips down. "Is that a _hicky_ there on Ellen's neck?"

Ellen gasped in mortified horror before she could stop herself. The young Exorcist could feel her cheeks burning and Ellen knew that she was blushing rather darkly, her free hand shot up quickly to cover the side of her neck that the Earl was still pointing to.

Tyki Mikk, that Noah _bastard_! That _fucking pervert, _when he had been trying to seduce her earlier he must have… She hadn't even _noticed_…

A dark eyebrow jerked up and the Earl tilted his head a little further at her reaction, his dark eyes narrowing.

Mikk' head turned to _actually_ look at her, his gold eyes looking to the spot that Ellen was covering with her trembling right hand. The pervert's lips twisted down into a thoughtful frown, before he was turning back to meet the Millennium Earl's questioning look. "Ah yes, that would differently be a_ hicky_ Earl."

Ellen, not for the first time, wished that the ground would just hurry up and swallow her whole. _Everyone_ within the room was staring at the blank look on the Noah of Pleasure's face and then at her, then turning to look at the Earl…

Everyone seemingly waiting for the Millennium Earl's reaction to Tyki Mikk's rather nonchalant response.

The Earl's smile twitched, his gray eyes falling to be half lipped, the man's mouth opening to speak again but the words never left his mouth.

"Don't lose focus Earl." A new voice called out, interrupting the Maker in whatever he was going to say. The man that looked _just like _Mana, who acted _just like_ how Ellen remembered Mana acting, turned to face the Noah that had spoken.

The Noah sitting on top of that black casket was smiling rather wide. His gold eyes turning to shoot Tyki a rather dark look a second later, once the Earl had been successful reminded that they were here with a purpose.

The young Exorcist had the feeling it had something do to with the young man that was imprisoned within the floor just under Kanda Yuu's feet. Speaking of _Kanda_, her comrade had yet to even _twitch_...

The Earl let out a heavy sigh and tipped his top hat down, the man once again turning back to face Tyki Mikk and her, that oh so _familiar _smile that was now twisting the Earl's face making Ellen's heart ach…

"…_stop it…"_

"You're absolutely right Sheryl! ~" The Earl sang out, but then paused, his gray eyes fixing Tyki with a rather _reproachful_ look. "But don't think this gets you off the hook Tyki-pon!" the man _masquerading_ as her Mana chuckled warningly.

Even his laugh sounded just like…

…Just like….

"_Stop it…" _The pervert still holding Ellen's left wrist turning to look at her again, the man catching her hissed whisper.

Mikk's gold eyes no doubt seeing how her thin shoulders were starting to shake. Ellen's petite frame shivering as her heart twisted and ached. The young woman so lost in _everything_ that was happening…

She just wanted it to stop…

"Ellen Walker! We Noah are giving you a chance to leave the Order of your own free will! ~" The Earl said in that horribly and hauntingly familiar voice, _every_ time the man spoke a sharp pain would pulse within her heart. The man holding his arms out, like he was _welcoming_ her…

The pain was like a hot burning blade, cutting parts of her soul away…

"_Stop it."_

How- how could anyone, _even the Millennium Earl_, be that utterly _cruel_. It was unforgivable, a horrible and _unforgivable_ sin!

"_Stop it_!" Ellen shrieked, her silver eyes narrowing with her rage. The young woman was then moving forward, not knowing _way_- maybe to make this man_ stop_ _pretending_ to be someone that he _wasn't_….?

Or to _rip_ away his horribly twisted disguise…?

Mana Walker was _dead_ and how_ dare_ this _sick fucking bastard_ look like him! _Speak_ like him!_ Move_ and _act_ just like the man that Ellen had _loved_ like a _father_!

"_You're not Mana_!" Ellen screamed, the distraught young woman's voice echoing off the stone walls. The echo ringing loud in her ears…

Tyki Mikk's hold was like steel however, the bastard halting her advance forward. The young woman whipped around to face the pervert that was holding her back. Ellen's silver eyes burning with her fury, the Exorcist's pink lips parting to demand the pervert let her go, but the words dead on her tongue…

"Tyki!" Road called out, her tone carrying a warning and cutting the white haired young woman off.

A blur of movement, much to fast for Ellen's wide silver eyes to see, shot past her. The Noah restraining her released Elle's wrist and raised his hand to block the attack, Mikk's gray skin turn pure black, the fingers on that hand looking more like panther claws then fingers…

The Exorcist felt a surprised gasp escape her pink lips as the blur struck Mikk's transformed arm. A very familiar looking sword sending out sparks with the force of the hit.

Ellen took a step back, her silver eyes wide.

Mikk pushed Kanda back with seemingly little effort, Tyki's smirk wide and wickedly amused that the other Exorcist had tried to attack him. "Essa foi uma má jogada Exorcist. {That was a bad move Exorcist.}" The Noah hissed, his gold eyes flashing darkly…

Then Mikk's eyes were flickering over to look at her…

Kanda Yu was now standing right next to her…

Ellen had just a moment to see Tyki's eyes narrow, the pervert realizing a _second_ to late that this had been the sword wielding Exorcist's goal…

Kanda's mouth pulled into a cold and vicious smirk. He was then reaching out to her and Ellen was to slow to react, the jerk taking a rough hold of her left wrist. A pained hissed was then forced out from Ellen's clenched teeth as Kanda Yu twisted her arm behind her back a little harsher then needed.

Ellen's cheeks growing hot when Kanda pulled her up tight against him. The older Exorcist forcing Ellen back a few steps and away from the obviously aggravated Noah of Pleasure. Ellen hissed and opened her mouth to protest her treatment, but then thought better of it when she felt the cold steel of Kanda Yu's blade press against her exposed neck.

"What the fuck is going on Moyashi?" Kanda hissed out quietly, only loud enough for the two of them to hear, at the same time forcing the young woman back two more steps. Kanda's dark blue eyes were trained on the growling Noah before him, their eyes locked in an intense glaring contest.

Kanda's eyes narrowed when the Noah took a step closer, Mikk's gold eyes flashing with warning. When Kanda spoke again it was directed at Mikk.

"Not another step Noah," Her fellow Exorcist hissed, shifting his footing so he could now see the other three Noah in the room. "Or I slit your hooker's throat."

Tyki Mikk's gold eyes narrowed and flashed with burning hot rage, but the man didn't make another move closer to the two retreating Exorcists. Ellen's cheeks heated more, mortified rage twisting her tone high at what the _jerk _had just called her. "I'm not a _hooker_!" Ellen growled out darkly.

Kanda Yu had the nerve to _chuckle_ at her. "You're _dressed_ like one… Now shut up, we're getting out of here." The conceited jerk hissed in her ear, the two taking a few more steps back…

That was when the floor shook and pipes shot out of the ground, the pipes twisting and blocking their only exit. Kanda hissed in anger and tightened his hold on her, his guard up and ready for anything.

The Noah that looked a little like Tyki Mikk had a twisted and amused look on his face, his gold eyes narrowed and burning with his displeasure. One hand was raised before him, the young woman realizing that he must be the one making the pipes move. "The two of you can't _leave_; the party hasn't even started yet." He purred out wickedly.

The Noah that the Earl had called _Sheryl_ (the one controlling the pipes) stood up from his sitting position on the floating black casket, the second the man was standing it tipped over. Ellen's silver eyes widened as she quickly recognized the man that had been dumped onto the floor, arms missing and groaning in pain…

_Tukosa_…

One of the Third Exorcists if Ellen remembered right…

The floor rumbled again, more pipes twisting up and around, the body of that young man that had been imprisoned in the floor now held up for everyone to see. The body hung limp, pipes wrapped around his arms holding the man upright.

It was hard for Ellen to tell if the young man was even alive.

All the Noah were watching them, varying looks upon their faces, but the Earl's face was the worst. His mouth was twisted into a wide and rather darkly amused look, his gray eyes meeting Ellen's silver, his smile turning regretful for just a second…

"Yes, the party is just getting to the good part! ~" Road giggled from their right happily, her gold eyes flashing with glee from her place sitting next to the white haired Noah wearing the turban. "Old friends being reunited, it'll be _great_!" she whispered rather impishly.

It was now that Ellen noticed that the Noah next to Road was watching them with an interested look on his face…

Then his dark lips twisted into a wide smile as he turned to fix Mikk with a highly amused look. "Joyd, that Exorcist there -" He said, pointing at Kanda. "The one _Kanda Yu_, you might want to have some words with him later…once we're done with our party…"

Tyki Mikk turned his rather dark look on the white haired Noah, his mouth pulling down into a very _displeased_ frown. Though Ellen could see the curiosity and confusion in the Noah of Pleasure's eyes at what the man was getting at. The other Noah sighed, though his smile stayed firmly in place. "…About keeping his hands to himself?" the white haired Noah supplied his confused brethren.

Ellen paled immediately, the young woman understanding what the Noah was referring to. Her silver eyes widened when comprehension rose in Tyki Mikk's burning golden eyes, the _rage_ and _jealousy_ that was now burning within them truly _frightening_.

The young woman could feel Kanda tense, his hold on her left wrist now bruising. The pompous _jerk _picking up on the new wave of _murderous_ intent rolling of the Noah of Pleasure.

"Now, now kids. Lets all play nice. ~" The Earl sang out, his dark gray eyes baring down on them from his new place, standing atop a large twisted pipe. "Kanda Yu, you remember Alma Karma?"

The jerk holding her growled at the name, his grip on her wrist tightening to the point that Ellen couldn't hold back her whimper of pain. Her comrade loosened his grip a second later, Ellen's fellow Exorcist letting out a rather tasteless chuckled.

"That's not _Alma_." he spoke in a tone lined with ice, the older Exorcist pulling Ellen two more steps back…

The members of the Noah Clan present all looked confused, before they were all glaring at the white haired Noah.

"_Wisely_!" Road shrieked, the small girl suddenly on her feet and smacking her fellow Noah on the head. Wisely griped at the miss treatment, his gold eyes looking utterly confused as he turned back to Kanda and Ellen…

He frowned rather deeply, and then was grinning insanely wide at the blue haired Exorcist. The Earl's gray eyes noted Wisely's grin, the turban wearing Noah opening his mouth to speak but stopped when the Earl motion with his hand to pause for a moment.

The Millennium Earl gave a heavy sigh, his face twisting into one of complete seriousness, like he had just come to a decision over something. Those hauntingly familiar gray eyes once again looking at Ellen with more of that horrid regret, but also resolution.

"_Allen_."

The young Exorcist's petite body tensed, Ellen's heart frozen in her chest as her ears rang with _that _name. A cold ball of _black ice _forming around her heart and mind, around Ellen's very _soul_.

Kanda Yu paused in his retreat and Ellen could have _sworn_ that she heard him call her name, but all the young woman could hear was…

"_Allen_."

No… it _couldn't _be…

"The name _Ellen _was a take off the name _Allen_." The _imposter _continued, his eyes still looking into hers. Ellen shook her head in denial, her silver eyes wide and her whole body starting to shale horribly.

Silence, the whole room was overtaken in _silence_…

"_Allen_ was the name of the first thing, animal or human, that had ever been kind to you. You met the little mutt when a poor _'traveling clown' _joined a circus; the place where you were living at the time, if you could call that_ living_." The Earl continued, reciting the words in an even tone, like he had rehearsed them hundreds of time before today, his face and voice now betraying little.

_No_! _It couldn't be!_

Ellen had never told a _soul_ about the origin of her name… _No one _knew how she had come to go by _Ellen -_

_Lies! _

He _couldn't _be -

"Remember Ellen Walker, everything that happens from this point on is for your own good. " The Millennium Earl said, like he was speaking to an unruly child. The man's mouth twisting up and into an amused smile, though deep within those hauntingly familiar gray eyes was a shadow of remorse…

And Guilt...

"Wisely if you would. ~"

* * *

Dun Dun DUN!

So that ends the first chapter to the sequel of "What Lies Hidden"

… Please tell me what you think?

I also had some questions about whether Ellen will be or is pregnant … *cackles evilly*

… I picked a title for one of the chapters in 'What Lies Hidden' with the answer to that very question in mind!

Actually… all the titles for the chapters have a little bit of meaning to them… but anyway…

There will be more Tyki-pon in the next chapter…. _hopefully_… Poor Tyki-pon, he didn't get much love in this chapter did he? Oh, I will be skipping over the whole Kanda and Alma _memory lane thing_… sorry… : (

* * *

**~Portuguese Translations by BelleTiger BT~**

Essa foi uma má jogada Exorcist. = That was a bad move Exorcist.


	2. Cross Roads

**Sequel: **This is a_ sequel _to "What Lies Hidden". _Please read that first_!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Katsura Hoshino owns it… I just enjoy twisting her ideas for my own warped amusement…

**Warning: **… Nothing to bad in this chapter

**Spoilers: **_Some, _but none in this chapter, I don't think… This will by my little warped and twisted rewriting of the new chapters… which can be found at -

http : / www . mangareader . net / 210 / dgray - man . Html

**Portuguese Translator: **BelleTiger BT (also the _awesome _person who shared the link with me! If it wasn't for her I'd be stuck at Vol. 20 of the magna… Thank you BelleTiger BT!)

**Timeline: **Chapter 198; Vongola Gear of the Sun to Chapter 201; A Sinner in Despair

* * *

Updated: 7/22/2011

**- Neah speaking to Ellen or Crown Clown will look like this**

- _Anything that are Memories will be like this. And if it's a major memory then it will also be separation from everything else_

If you have any suggestions that might help to make things clearer, please let me know

* * *

"_An Apostles power isn't for saving people…"_

That wasn't true…

"_Your duty is to destroy that which only Apostles can destroy…"_

…But that would mean killing-

"_If you're too preoccupied saving the lives in front of you, you won't be able to save the world…"_

How could she not try to save-

_"Its because of you… it's because you survived that the humans didn't repent… It's because of you that I became an Akuma…"_

"_Then I'll destroy you."_

Why was Kanda Yuu's voice so cold…?

"_Are you going to destroy me Ellen Walker…? Has the Innocence seen me as a threat? But I am an Exorcist… I am a Third Exor-!"_

Pain.

"_Ellen, if you say that you'll come with us willingly then I will put an end to this little show. ~" _

Why did she hurt so much…?

"_Agree and I'll stop this for you…"_

Her silver eyes kept straying back to the group of Noah, standing high above the bloody battle field below…

"_Why do you want Ellen to join you so badly?"_

Pain.

"_Why?" the man masquerading as her beloved foster father had whispered, his mouth pulling into a deep frown. _

"_Why?" the words this time were hissed out, the Earl's gray eyes flashing in his anger, but then it was gone like it had never been there in the first place, that hauntingly familiar smile once again on that equally familiar face. "You don't have the right to ask me such a question. ~" _

Screaming, yelling, swearing, and yet more _pain_…

Dear god her body _hurt_…

The worst of the _**pain**_ centered in her stomach, Ellen could feel the sharp hot throbbing pain burning her insides, spreading through her veins.

Giddiness bubbled up in the back of her throat, along with a hot thick liquid...

Her pink lips stretching across her face like they had a mind of their own. An amused giggle sliding passed her lips, the burning liquid following, Ellen's lips staining to a cherry red as the blood ran down her chin.

"What the Hell-?" Kanda Yuu snarled, his strong body flush against her, Ellen's right hand braced against his bare shoulder. Another gleeful giggled sounded, the young woman barely realizing that the sound had once again come from her.

Dear god her body _hurt_.

Stepping between Kanda Yuu and Alma Karma had not been one of Ellen's brightest ideas…

But…

More white hot _**pain **_flared and burned as Kanda Yuu pulled his blade from her stomach, the man taking a few long steps back. The young woman could feel her body stumble back a step also, Ellen could _feel_ the pain eating away everything else, making her world dim and unfocused.

And still her blood stained lips held that_ thrilled_ smile…

Even when Ellen Walker's body went completely numb, then felt as heavy as led.

Ellen Walker fell back then, her legs to weak to keep her up any longer, her world nothing but silence and blackness. The Exorcist _couldn't_ feel it when her beaten and bloody body hit the ground. Her jacket now nothing but rags and its once pure white now stained with red…

The Exorcist could feel _it_ bubbling and boiling up within her. Ellen could feel that anger and hate rise, she could feel that absolute_ giddiness_ prick and tingle, then spread through out her petite frame.

Infecting every nerve…

To the tips of Ellen's fingers and to every _cell_ in her body…

Deranged howling laugher rang out, shaking everything around her, even the blackness that was clouding Ellen's mind _shook_. That horrid thrilled laughter was going to swallow her _whole_, but Ellen couldn't let it, she knew _this_ feeling…

Ellen had felt it then, when she had stabbed herself with Crown Clown….

She felt the pulse of darkness and power beating and growing within her, clawing its way up her throat, choking her and settling within her slowing heart. It was now that the young Exorcist realized that horribly amused and giddy laugh was coming from her _own_ parted lips…

* * *

**"Don't be going mad now," **A smooth voice whispered into her ear and the young Exorcist suddenly fond herself somewhere _else_, though this place Ellen could never forget.

Because this was the place that she had first seen _him_.

**"If you're not careful you'll drown Ellen Walker." that same voice purred in amusement. "Great prophesied **_**Puppet **_**of Destruction."**

Ellen tilted her chin up, her silver meeting the amused golden eyes of a Noah, the young woman could feel her breath catch in her throat at the young man's features…

He looked just like…

The man's smile pulled wider, his eyes filling with insane and pleased glee. **"I have been waiting for a long time for you, Ellen Walker…"**

The Noah's face lost his amusement, his face t twisting into a look of sorrow.

**"**_**He**_** was also once a mere **_**puppet**_**, who's master manipulated into performing a twisted and bloody parody," **the Noah's tone was hollow, his smile still pulling his lips wide, though Ellen could see that the Noah was in now way happy or amused. **"And you too **_**'Allen',**_** you too have been made into a puppet by the same**_** master**_** without even realizing it…"**

Ellen felt her heart beating hard in her chest, her mind finding it hard to focus. This man looked so much like that perverted bastard Tyki Mikk, but then the young woman knew that this man before her wasn't the Noah of Pleasure…

…It was in the eyes and in the way that his smile didn't twist just _so_- it was in the sound of his voice when he spoke, Mikk's voice was just a little deeper and filled with a sly amusement…

No this man before her _looked _like Tyki Mikk, but he was most definitely not that perverted _bastard_…

**"You're awakening dear Ellen. Soon you will be a target again, but don't worry… **_**he**_** wont let things repeat… Thirty five years have passed and a lot has changed since that **_**travesty**_** took place..." **The Noah continued, his eyes not once looking away from her silver. **"**_**I**_** am much stronger then I was in the beginning…"**

Ellen swallowed around the lump within her throat, her pink lips parting to speak, but the Noah shook his head and offered her another empty smile. **"This form you see is of my first and only host before you...I thought you would not feel so…**_**alarmed**_**… if I took a more human looking form…"**

Then his mouth twisted from that horrid _empty_ smile into a grin of complete _giddiness_…

**"I am the Musician, the one that was made into a **_**puppet**_** so many years ago…" **The man paused then, his eyes falling to half mast. **"I am the Noah of Destruction, whose true name is **_**Neah**_**," **The Noah made a sweeping jester with his hands, arms now held out from his sides.

His smile joyful and wide, his gold eyes burning with an elated _thrill _over something that Ellen couldn't seem to grasp...

**"Welcome my precious Apostle, Fourteenth in the Clan of Noah. ~ The **_**Noah of Destruction**_**. ~ Awaken with me; my Apostle… let me cut the strings that tie you, like how I couldn't for **_**him**_**. ~"**

Darkness once again rose up around her, Ellen choking back her terror as the night moved in to swallow her whole…

Golden eyes filled with excitement and utter_ contentment,_ the look in the Noah's eyes _horrible_.

* * *

The scar over her left eye _hurt_, the pain snapping the young woman out of her dream, Ellen's eyes finally focusing on what was happening around her. Ellen's left eye pulsing and burning with _pain_, and for a moment it felt like she was being torn in two...

The scar on her chest also starting to ach…

The white haired Exorcist could feel her cursed eyes restraining and pushing the darkness that was threatening to suffocate her back down. Ellen finally able to regain control of her body from the Fourteenth, her silver eyes widening as the silver monocle formed over her left eye.

Her eyes moving to the confused Kanda Yuu, then to a beaten and wounded Alma Karma in his arms…

Ellen gasped as she was finally able to see Alma Karma's soul…

Chaos erupted as Alma tried to kill himself, desperate to take Kanda Yuu with him, and then Kanda, _that fucking conceded jerk_, asked for her h_elp_…

How was Ellen to refuse?

It was easy for her to summon an Ark gate, destroying it after the two had fallen in. The Exorcist didn't pause to think as she severed the connection to the place that she had sent Kanda and Alma too.

Ellen then fought and pleaded for her comrade, the Third Exorcist, to fight against Alma's hate. Even if the young woman didn't know the green haired man all that well, she still had to try to save him.

She had to focus on _something_…

The Earl watching everything taking place with a blank look set upon his face, the other Noah standing at his side.

Mikk watching her from his place only a step to the right of the Earl, his gold eyes narrowed and his poster tense. The bastard looking like he was ready to step in at any moment…

But the young woman couldn't let herself be distracted by them.

"_An Apostles power isn't for saving people…"_

Desperately Ellen fought and slashed at the twisted form of the Third Exorcist, because she_ needed _to save him, she needed to protect those that couldn't fight back, because she was the only Exorcist here now that Kanda Yuu was gone.

"_If you're too preoccupied saving the lives in front of you, you won't be able to save the world…"_

The Third Exorcist was wrong; Ellen had set Kanda and Alma free…

Then why didn't she feel like she had done something _good_?

Why did she feel…

Why did she feel _trapped_?

Ellen Walker felt more_ alone_ now then she had ever felt since joining the Order…

_Why _was she fighting to save those that had committed deeds just as _horrible_ as the Earl himself had committed…?

"Shibari-bane!" A cold voice called out, the next moment and Ellen felt the binding spell set upon her. The young woman growled as the talismans restrained Crown Clown and made it almost impossible for her to move.

Within _moments_ her Innocence was forced to un-invoked and Ellen fought down her angry cry, her silver eyes turning to glare at the man that had stopped her…

Why was she fighting for people who _didn't care_ about the soul's _right_ in front of them?

That horrid darkness that Ellen assassinated with the Fourteenth had been suppressed by her curse, so why did it feel like she was still _drowning_? Couldn't they see that she could still save the Third Exorcist? If Ellen were to kill him with Crown Clown she could still save his soul…

Howard Link stood on top of some of the twisted metal pipes. The smallest of the Thirds held under his right arm. Ellen swore and fought to break free from her bindings, but the spell held strong.

This time Ellen couldn't keep back her irritated shriek, her voice high and bitter in her anger and frustration. "Link! You _bastard_-!" the young woman seethed, her eyes narrowing when Head Inspector Leverier started barking out orders for the Crow to restrain her, that Ellen was out of control…

Ellen's heart froze within her chest, her pale and bruised skin ice cold as the Third in Howard Link's hold pushed away from him, the young girl almost to fast for Ellen to fallow with her widening silver eyes.

The Exorcist blinked and the Third was bearing down on her. Ellen's first instinct was to call Crown Clown to protect herself, but the binding spells made that _impossible_. The young woman braced herself for the incoming attack that she was now unable to defend against.

Ellen _hated_ the feeling of being defenseless more then _anything_…

The blow from the Third never came as Timcanpy came out of nowhere (which Ellen didn't know_ how_ she hadn't noticed her master's golem, Tim was _huge_!) and knocked the Third Exorcist away from her…

The girl was quick to push herself back up however. The child looking ready to attack again, though the smaller girl looked _slightly _detoured by the _huge_ golden ball sitting as close to Ellen as it could, Timcanpy growling and baring his white sharp teeth.

Her master's golem hissing in warning to anyone that looked like they were going to try and approach the defenseless young woman.

A heavy sigh brought everyone's attention back to the group of Noah watching everything take place with seemingly little care. The Earl's gray eyes were narrowed and his face showed his displeasure over how things had unfolded. With a wave of the man's hand the girl and the other twisted Third were gone.

Ellen silver eyes met Mikk's sharp gold, and for a moment it looked like the Noah of Pleasure was going to step forward and away from the other Noah, who at the moment were leaving by an open black Ark gate.

Tyki Mikk's gold eyes narrowed and turning to look at the Earl, confusion clearly seen on his face when the Maker stopped him from moving forward, Mikk no doubt planning on retrieving her.

The remorseful look on the Millennium Earl's face however clearly told the Noah of Pleasure that the Earl had planned to leave Ellen in the hands of the Black Order from the start.

The Millennium Earl's mouth was then pulling into an odd kind of smile, his gray eyes hard. His voice was lined with regret when he spoke, though what ever the man said was much to quite for Ellen to hear over the distance between them. The young woman only hearing the tone, not the words…

Mikk's mouth pulled into a deeper frown, but took a step back and towards the open gate with little argument, though the bastard looked far from being pleased. The Earl turned his eyes back to her, his dark gray looking apologetic for having to leave her…

It made Ellen's heart ache.

"_Remember Ellen Walker, everything that happens from this point on is for your own good. "_

The Maker sighed heavily again, his eyes narrowing and his mouth twisting into a sad smile. "To tell the truth, I can deeply understand the 'Third Exorcist Project'…" His eyes closed and one hand rose to remove his black top hat from his head, his other hand running through his short black hair. "It is an utterly natural act done by those who seek their own survival..."

When the Earl's eyes opened again, they were a deep burning gold, the man lightly tanned skin shifting to a deep gray, seven stigmata crosses appearing across his brow. The Earl's mouth pulled into a displeased frown tainted with anger. "I _know_ just how far one is willing to go to _survive _and_ protect _those that they cherish…"

Tyki Mikk and the Earl were the last ones through the black gate, "I am going to have the Third Exorcists become my pawns, and follow _my_ rules. ~"

The Millennium Earl's last words filled the room with a dark and heavy warning…

"And to you, the Black Order, soon I will be taking back what your _'God' _stole from me… _and that is when the true show will begin_ ~"

* * *

….please review….

Yet _again_ not enough Tyki-pon, but if you have read chapter 203 and 204 then you should know what's coming… : )


	3. Sinner in Despair

**Sequel: **This is a_ sequel _to "What Lies Hidden". _Please read that first_!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Katsura Hoshino owns it… I just enjoy twisting her ideas for my own warped amusement…

**Warning: **… D. Gray - Man is in its self bloody… so…

**Spoilers: **_Some_ …This chapter goes up to chapter 204, so this will by my little warped and twisted rewriting of those chapters…

**Portuguese Translator: **BelleTiger BT (Your so awesome!)

**A HUGE THANK YOU TO:** EskimoPieCake! Dear God _Thank you EskimoPieCake_! I having been getting so frustrated with FanFic . net! I have had this chapter done for _days_! but have been getting that 'Error Type 2' message and have been unable to post! It has been drizing me _crazy_! I was so mad that I think it showed in what I have of chapter four... :(

for anyone else having trouble (and not getting any reply from FanFic . net...) the part of the review that EskimoPieCake left for me telling how to fix the problem can be found at the end of this chapter... I hope you don't mind me sharing EskimoPieCake...

* * *

Updated: 7/22/2011

**- Neah speaking to Ellen or Crown Clown will look like this**

- _Anything that are Memories will be like this. And if it's a major memory then it will also be separation from everything else_

If you have any suggestions that might help to make things clearer, please let me know

* * *

Ellen's silver eyes were staring at the walls of her cell, her pink lips set in a straight line. The young woman pressed closer to Timcanpy, who was also bond and restrained with spells and chains.

"_Remember Ellen Walker, everything that happens from this point on is for your own good."_

The white haired Exorcist closed her eyes and leaned her head against her master's golden golem. Tim tried to move to cuddle with her, no doubt feeling her despair, but the chains kept the rather large golem from moving more then a few inches.

A soft broken smile twitched at the corners of her lips, Ellen's eyes opening just a fraction. A tear broke lose from her white eyelashs, slowly sliding down her pale white cheek, following along the scar that was carved into the left side of her face.

"_The name Ellen was a take off the name Allen."_

How could he have known that? How could _he_ have known any of it…?

That man looked just like her _Mana_; he acted and spoke just like the man that Ellen saw as a father. Though the Millennium Earl _couldn't…_

Ellen shuddered and her heart ached...

…He couldn't be her Mana, because the man had died, he was _dead_…

The young woman curled more into herself as her mind floated back to the one day that had changed her life forever. That day, that _horrible_ day so many years ago…

She had gotten separated from the kind traveling clown, lost within those busy city streets. She had been under the man's care for exactly five years to the day, had became dependent on him. The young girl could barely remember what her life had been like before the man had taken her from the hell that had been her life before…

Young twelve year old Ellen Walker had changed so much since meeting the kind man that she now called _father_. Her rather foul language was now nothing but polite words. Her lips were always smiling instead of frowning. Mana Walker loved his adopted daughter and had turned the once unruly street urchin into quite the well spoken young lady.

Since the day the clown had taken her in, Ellen had never been out of his sight. She had never wandered far from her father's side, because she had always been afraid that…

That she would be left behind…

But then Mana had always been sure to stay close to her, to never let her to far away from his side. The clown had told her to stay close to him and that day Ellen hadn't listened. The young girl that she had been then had been determined to buy her father a gift, because that day…

Because that day had been a special day, it had been December 25th, it had been _Christmas _day.

But even more then that, it had been the day that her beloved Mana had taken her in, had become her father...

Ellen's memories of the following events became a little blurred once she had ventured away from Mana, they were foggy up until the moment that she watched her beloved father die...

Then the Earl came…

The young woman's right hand rose and covered her left eye, the white haired Exorcist trembling as her pale white fingers traced the scar that she had received that night…

That's right.

The Earl was trying to confuse her. That _horrible_ man was using her pain and love for her beloved foster father to confuse her, to make her doubt herself. He was masquerading as Mana Walker to break her… to…

_It was all lies._

The curse carved into the left side of her face was her _proof_ that Mana Walker was dead.

The Earl must have had that one Noah with the white hair, Wisely if Ellen remembered right, get the information about her name…

But…

"I heard that you are refusing to eat." A voice broke the young Exorcist out of her thoughts. Ellen's silver eyes blinking and turning to look to the open door to her cell. Howard Link stood at the open door, his dark eyes looking at her with a cold look.

The young woman frowned and turned her eyes away, pressing closer to Timcanpy and completely content to ignore the Inspectors presence. This seemed to irritate the Inspector, the man growled and stormed into the room a long moment later. The white haired woman couldn't stop herself from flinching when the blond Crow pushed a large white ceramic bowl into her face.

The young woman hesitantly took the bowl, uncurling and set it on her lap. Ellen removed the lid slowly…

White rice greeted her confused silver eyes, with _'Eat shit Leverier'_ written on the top…

A soft pained smile pulled at her pink lips then, the young woman's heart once again aching within her chest.

"Eat." Link growled out angrily, the man taking a heavy seat on one of the chairs within Ellen's rather large cell. The young woman sighed and began to eat slowly, her stomach remembering that it hadn't gotten food in the last few days.

Silence filled the stone chamber, Ellen refusing to look up from her rice, the Inspector also refusing to look at her, his face turned to the now closed door. When the blond Crow finally spoke Ellen turned away from her food, her silver eyes chancing a glance at the blond.

"The Order has questions for you Ellen Walker." The Inspector said in an even tone, the man still not turning to face her. "Questions about your _'interactions' _with the Noah…" the blond continued just barely above a whisper. Ellen could feel her pale cheeks heating; her embarrassment over what the Inspector was implying making the Exorcist loose her appetite. Her shame over her rather odd _relationship _with the Noah of Pleasure making the young woman blush darker.

If the Order was to find out about it, well Ellen was sure that they already considered her a traitor… but if they were to find out that she had been having_ sex_ with-

"The potion that Chief Komui put into the Black Orders water," the Crow continued seemingly talking to no one, Ellen unsure if he had taken notice of her reddening cheeks. The young woman swallowed and pulled just a little closer to her Master's golem, taking whatever support she could get, waiting for the Inspector to continue speaking. "I am not sure if anyone has told you about the rather troubling side effects…"

This got Ellen's attention, the white haired woman turning her confused silver eyes back on to the Crow, her pink lips twisting into a frown. "Side… effects…?"

The Inspector sighed heavily, the young man still facing the door, though the man was now looking at her out of the corners of his eyes. "Yes, the_ side effects_. When you returned after running off the first time, you reported that nothing happened… if that's true then you have nothing to worry about. But-"

Ellen's petite frame stiffened and she could feel a nerves fear start to rise in the pit of her stomach. The young woman terrified to hear what the Inspector was going to say next. "In the women effected by the potion… it seems to make them more… _fruitful_."

The Crow stood from his seat and turned to face her, the look in his eyes cold, his mouth set in an uncaring line. Ellen found it hard to look at the man now, the young woman not understanding why the Inspector was telling her this, though Ellen took notice of the small amount of concern in his voice when he spoke again. "For the women that were _effected_, there has been a hundred percent conception rate - _But _considering what you have told your supervisor, you have nothing to worry about."

With that the man turned to go, the Exorcist swallowing the lump in her throat.

_"Ah yes, by the time I allow you to leave my bed menina, I'll have given you an even greater gift then that power..."_

Terror rose and seemed to turn her blood into led. Her heart twisting and Ellen felt like she was going to be _sick_. Her silver eyes widening with her mortification over what the Inspector was_ implying_.

"But if you were _lying_ then, for what ever reasons, I am sure that a deal could be made if you were to decide to cooperate in your interrogations…"

The young woman opened her mouth to speak, her petite frame shaking. If what the Crow said was true then…

Then…

Her worse fear…

What would the Order _do_ to her if she was…

_Oh god._

"The Third Exorcists… Thank you for trying to help them." Howard Link said in an even tone, the man pausing just short of the door. "We were all friends once; having gown up on the streets together…we were all close…" The blond continued just under his breath, the man speaking so quietly that Ellen almost missed the words.

Her heart hurt even worse now.

She understood what it felt like to have nothing, then to form a bond with someone, only to have them taken from you…

It was horrible.

Ellen was _horrid_.

Because all she had been doing up until now was hating without knowing why. The Thirds had been part Akuma, but then they had also been _human_…

They had been someone's friends.

_Family_…

That feeling that the young woman had come to associate with the Fourteenth started to rise then, Ellen shuddered and closed her eyes against the growing darkness within her. She could feel it, purring soothingly and whispering softly in her ears…

"_I am the Noah of Destruction, whose true name is Neah."_

Ellen could feel that darkness trying to wrap around her, rising to choke her and drown her…

"_Welcome my precious Apostle, Fourteenth in the Clan of Noah. ~ The Noah of Destruction. ~ Awaken with me; my Apostle… let me cut the strings that tie you, like how I couldn't do for him. ~"_

The Fourteenth had sounded so happy, so utterly _thrilled _when he had spoken. His happiness had been so _genuine_…

…Like a child, he had sounded like nothing more then a _child_…

The Fourteenth…. The man that had been the younger brother of Mana Walker…

What had he been talking about? What had the Fourteenth meant by the words that he had spoken? What… what did he mean be _'puppet'_…?

"_He was also once a mere puppet, who's master manipulated into performing a twisted and bloody parody, and you too 'Allen', you too have been made into a puppet by the same master without even realizing it…"_

A puppet..?

Ellen wasn't _anyone's_ puppet, and what did he mean by a bloody parody…? Could the Fourteenth have been talking about his betrayal of the other Noah…?

And if so then… why did he make it sound like he had been _forced_ to betray the others?

The darkness rose faster then, that same _giddiness_ twisting and infecting every nerve, but this time there was something _else_… A deep sadness and mourning just bellow that twisted happiness…

That laugh rang out and echoed in her ears, but now the young woman could hear the aching _madness_ behind the happiness… Ellen could feel the _pain_…

Ellen could barely hear the cell door open, could barely hear the sounds of someone speaking. The young woman _did_ feel it when someone lifted her shivering frame up from the cold stone floor, the Exorcist could feel the chill that seemed to crawl along her skin at this persons touch…

Then the real pain came…

_Pain._

_Fear._

Her pink lips parted to _scream_, but no sound came. Her petite body ridged in the arms of the man holding her, every muscle in her body locked and tight from the overpowering _fear _and the burning _pain_ running through her veins. The Exorcist's head was thrown back, her silver eyes wide and unseeing…

The young woman couldn't even _breathe!_

Then the _prescience _that was causing her this _fear_ and that _pain _was gone, Ellen curling into herself. The Exorcist's silver eyes were wide and her slight frame quacking as the young woman watched the _thing_ attack Howard Link through panic filled eyes…

The Inspector made a sound half way between a scream of pain and something else…

It sounded like this _thing_ was ripping out his _eyes,_ but Ellen's vision was too blurred to see…

_What was it doing to him-?_

"Good night little guard dog." a wicked voice whispered, the sound of it _alone _brought an even greater fear into her heart. Following that fear was panic as Ellen realized that this man was going to _kill_ Howard Link.

Ellen forced her shaking body to her unsteady feet, her sight blurring even more and that horrid fear was making her blood run cold. The young woman's lips twisted into an angry frown…

Because_ fear_ didn't do anyone any good, _anger_ on the other hand-

She had never felt so _afraid_, her mind muddled with such a soul cutting _terror_…

No… this _fear_ wasn't just her own… some of it was coming from that darkness…

Ellen's silver eyes narrowed and the words were hissing past her lips before she could think about what she was doing. The young woman's mind, in her moment of fear, reverting back to a time long, long ago…

"_STOP!"_

Before she had met Mana …

A time years ago, when all she had been able to feel was _hate_ and _anger, _because if she had felt anything else she wouldn't have _survived_-

Crown Clown invoked as her mind pulled up a _hell _that Ellen would rather not remember. The young woman remembering what it felt like to never feel _safe _or _loved_, to be a seven year old girl on the streets-

And that circus hadn't been any better…

Her Innocence was quivering and resonating with her terror, the second Ellen's mind realized that she had to stop this _thing _from killing Howard Link, it lashed out. Crown Clown attacking the _thing_ that was the source of the young woman's fear, because unlike all those years ago, it now could do something about the horrid fear Ellen was feeling, because Ellen was no longer a weak malnourished _child_….

Ellen's sight started to clear a second later, her terrified silver eyes widening even more when she saw that Crown Clown had imbedded one of its ribbons into the Cardinal's forehead…

The Exorcist fought to catch her breath, her heart twisting in her chest. _Oh god_…

She killed him.

Ellen Walker _murdered _the _Cardinal_.

"To still be able to move now, you must possess truly amazing spiritual power." The man spoke and Ellen's heart clenched, that fear once again taking over, the young woman finding it that much harder to breath as the Cardinal took a slow step over the unmoving body of the Inspector.

_How-?_

The man's mouth twisted up into a cold smile, a few more steps brought him before her, his hands raising and coming to rest on her paling cheeks. "Love. Fellowship. Sadness. Despair. There is no being more unevenly and deeply connected to Innocence as _you_…"

This _thing's _thumbs were then caressing her cheeks almost _lovingly_, Ellen's petite frame shaking as her pupils dilated in terror. This man's touch was almost _gentle_, but the young woman could feel her skin itch with the need to get as far away from this man as physically possible. "You really did grow up to become a _beautiful _Exorcist, Ellen."

The man's mouth twisted into a cold and unbearable smile, his eyes narrowing and burning into Ellen's terrified silver. "Don't be afraid, _my poor little Noah_, just relaxed… Let me make everything better …_Ellen_." The Cardinal hushed almost sweetly. "Everything will be much _clearer_ when I'm done…"

Pain and terror…

…Images flashing before Ellen's wide silver eyes…

Her masters cocky grin burning into her mind. The young woman's pink lips parted once again, clear crystal tears sliding down her cheeks as the Exorcist watched this man, _the Cardinal_, put a pistol to the Exorcist General's head…

"_I should have known-"_

Her Master's voice rang out within her mind…

"_You did a real number on that brat didn't you?"_

No!

"_He wanted to give her something that she wouldn't have been able to have otherwise…"_

Please!

"_You fucking bastard, it took us a while to figure out exactly what you did to her."_

Please-! Don't make her-!

"_How did you find them? Mana and I-"_

Don't make her watch! _Please!_

"_-He should have realized that he couldn't-"_

_**Bang**_

_NO!_

A bright flash of light broke the young woman out of the visions of her master's death; Ellen's trembling frame sliding to the floor as the blast tore the Cardinal away from her…

"Como você se atreve- {_How dare you_-}" A familiar voice seethed out, the tone lined with venom and hate.

"I've been _waiting_," That smooth voice growled as thin arms were then wrapping around her neck and holding her close. "_Seven thousand years-_! Eu vou fazer você pagar-! {_I will make you pay-!_}"

The rage behind those words made Ellen shudder, even with her world consisting of nothing but that deep seeded terror…

"Ellen - Ellen -? Shh, its ok, we're here now." A familiar girl's voice shushed her, and the young woman felt her body start to relax as her clouded mind started to clear. Ellen's silver eyes fluttering closed, more tears flowing down her pale white cheeks.

"Ah, and _which_ one were you again? You Noah are all alike..." The Cardinal asked in an amused voice. The man pushing himself up from the cracked stone floor, his form twisting and taking on a new look.

Ellen's silver eye snapped open as a horribly familiar green glow filled the room, the color fading to white a second later. The young woman looked upon the_ Thing_ that had attacked her and Howard Link.

Now the Cardinal looked more like…

"A Lost One-" No, he wasn't a Lost One, no he must be a- "An _Accommodator_?" the young Exorcist choked out, her voice wavering. The young white haired woman unable to turn her eyes away from this _Thing _until the first voice spoke again.

"Ah, not quiet _menina_." Ellen's wide silver eyes turned to the man that had spoken, her heart fluttering in her chest as the Noah of Pleasure pushed himself to his feet and took a few steps closer to her and a deeply frowning Road…

"This 'person' is neither human nor compatible. This is an_ Independent_ Innocence, which exists solely to protect the 'Heart'" Mikk spoke in a completely calm voice that earlier venom gone from his tone, Tyki Mikk's golden eyes not once looking away from his opponent.

The younger girl pulling her closer when the _Thing _giggled wickedly, its glowing green eyes narrowing at the Noah that was standing between it and its target.

"The Earl calls it Apocryphos." Road whispered softly, her arms tightening their hold on Ellen's pale neck, one of her small hands petting at the young Exorcist's soft white hair soothingly. "We won't let it hurt you again Ellen. ~"

The _Thing_, Apocryphos, laughed cruelly. Then titled his head and grinned rather maliciously. The monstrosity sliding into a stance of some kind, like he was waiting for the perfect moment to attack…

"Oh? And what do you _parasites _think you can do to stop me?" The _Thing _hissed out, a twisted amusement heavy in his tone. "_Nothing_ that's what, to _Noah_, my existence is equal to that of a grim reaper. Now be good _cockroaches _and give me back my _little toy_…"

Mikk growled warningly, the bastard ducking an attack from Apocryphos in the next second. The Noah's mouth twisting into a wickedly wide and cold grin as this left an opening. The bastard landed a good solid blow to the Innocence's middle, sending it flying back and into the far wall of Ellen's cell.

Tyki Mikk didn't pause; his right hand raising and a powerful blast rocking the stone walls around them. Ellen felt relief wash over her, the young woman was _so sure_ that this _Apocryphos _couldn't have survived such a blast…

But the young woman choked in panic when Apocryphos emerged from the ground _behind_ Mikk, the Noah turning a second to late, the perverted bastard was struck and sent into the opposite wall with a loud _crash_.

Tyki Mikk was quick to recover, the Noah's mouth twisting into an enraged snarl and made to bring his hands up to unleash another blast, but the Noah of Pleasure was again to slow, or maybe it was that this Independent Innocence was just to fast…

Apocryphos took hold of Mikk's hands and forced them back to his sides. "Don't think," The Innocence hissed out, its tone cold and spiteful. The young Exorcist could see the blood dripping down from the two men's hands…

"_To Noah, my existence is equal to that of a grim reaper."_

"That I'm the same as all those inexperienced Innocence you've destroyed so far." Apocryphos laughed cruelly, Mikk growling and his gold eyes were flashing with rage, but Ellen could see the pain and determination in that gold…

The young Exorcist could see the white feather type things twisting through Mikk's hands…

_Tyki Mikk's rather irritating ability of going through things didn't work on Innocence…_

Her wide silver eyes clouded with the visions that she had seen of her master…

Rage rose and Ellen pushed the smaller Noah away from her. The young woman's pink lips pulling into an enraged snarl as Ellen invoked her Innocence, her silver eyes narrowing and burning with her anger.

The thought that her ankles were still chained to the wall didn't even cross her mind as the young white haired woman shot forward, Crown Clown shooting out a white ribbon to shatter the chain that would stop her in her attack.

"_YOU!_" Ellen could hear an enraged voice scream, the young woman barely realizing that it was her own voice a second later. Apocryphos turned and jumped back and away from the Noah of Pleasure. Its glowing green eyes flashing with glee and his mouth twisted into a pleased smile that _she_ was coming to _it_.

Ellen didn't fucking _care _about the look on this twisted and horrid _Things _face…

"Ellen! You can't get near Apocryphos!" Road called out to her, but Ellen didn't listen.

No, all the young woman cared about was making this _Thing _pay-

Her invoked left hand shot forward, her clawed fingers wrapping around its neck, the speed of her attack pushing Apocryphos against another wall-

The Exorcist had only a moment to take notice of the grin on the _bastard's _face before its own hand was shooting forward, its cold white fingers taking hold of her forehead, its grin widening. "Ah, I _remember_ now. You are a parasitic type, so you were able to look inside me…"

_Fear._

_Pain._

"My poor little _toy Noah_…"

Ellen grit her teeth and forced her silver eyes to stay open, this _Things _grin widening in complete amusement. "You can't hurt me with_ Innocence_." It purred sweetly. Ellen's pale skin was itching once again, her heart twisting as that horrid_ fear_ made her unable to move…

Crown Clown pulsed and quaked, when the young white haired Exorcist's Innocence was un-invoking, once again looking more like white feathers as it pulled back and away from Apocryphos.

"That's right, poor little _tainted_ Innocence… concede to me-" The _Thing_ giggled sadistically. "Did you know, _dear Ellen_, that this is Crown Clown's wish? He wants this for Ellen-"

* * *

_**"Lies!"**_

* * *

That darkness within her was growling and twisting in its _fear_ and _hate_. That darkness that was the Fourteenth rose and Ellen couldn't-

_Couldn't_-

_Rage _rose to mix with her _fear _and her _pain_.

"It makes me wanna puke...Your touch makes me _sick_…" the young Exorcist hissed out, her voice lined with her anger, her _hate _for this _Thing_ before her. "You fucking _bastard_! I'm not your _toy_!" Ellen shrieked, her silver eyes burning hatefully into angered glowing green. "You _killed_ my master!"

The next second was nothing but a blur.

Apocryphos's eyes narrowed in rage, his fist rising to strike her-

But Road jumped between her and the enraged Innocence. The Noah of Dreams taking the blow in the chest, the force of the attack sending Ellen and the smaller girl flying back…

"Ah, the Ninth Follower… If memory serves me correctly, _you_ will be an absolute _pain_-"

Talismans circled Apocryphos, making the _Thing _pause in what he was saying. The Innocence turned to frown at the one controlling the binding magic. Ellen also turned her eyes from the unconscious Noah in her arms to look at the one who had come to their rescue…

Howard Link was barely up, his right hand held before him shakily. The Crows left arm barely keeping the man upright. "Timcanpy-" Link forced out between clenched teeth, the effort of holding the rouge Innocence obviously taking up almost all of his remaining strength. "I'm going to… remove your…bonds…"

Ellen parted her lips to call out to the blond Crow, but at the same moment the spells holding her master's golem faded, Timcanpy's mouth opening and an explosion once again rocked the stone walls, rocked the inter _building_.

The next thing Ellen was aware of was the fact that she was _inside_ Tim's mouth and suspended high above the Black Order…

The young woman holding the unconscious Road to her chest…

Then Ellen's vision blurred and the young woman also fell unconscious…

The last thing that the young white haired Exorcist heard was Mikk's deep baritone calling out in panic…

* * *

**~~~ Portugues translations from BelleTiger BT~~~**

Como você se atreve- = _How dare you_-

Eu vou fazer você pagar-! = _I will make you pay-!_

* * *

**EskimoPieCake, again thank you! You are Awesome!**

_Oh, and in case FF NET's Error Type 2 has been frustrating you:_

_SOME ONE FIGURED OUT A SOLUTION! All you need to do is change the word "property" in the URL of the story editor to "content." So click on your fic like you normally would to add a chapter and while on the error page just change that word and POOF! It works!_


	4. The Battle Lines Shift

**Sequel: **This is a_ sequel _to "What Lies Hidden". _Please read that first_!

**Disclaimer: **I own othing. Katsura Hoshino owns it… I just enjoy twisting her ideas for my own warped amusement…

**Warning: **…smut at the end…

**Spoilers: **_Some_ … up to chapter 204.

**Portuguese Translator: **BelleTiger BT (Thank you so much for every thing you do for me!) BelleTiger BT is also the one who picked out the song at the end! : )

**Timeline: **Set after Chapter 204; Premonitions of Separation

* * *

Updated: 7/22/2011

**- Neah speaking to Ellen or Crown Clown will look like this**

- _Anything that are Memories will be like this. And if it's a major memory then it will also be separation from everything else_

If you have any suggestions that might help to make things clearer, please let me know

* * *

Ellen Walker sat atop her bed, her bare toes curling into the soft dark blue blankets beneath her. Her thin arms were folded and held her knees to her chest. The young woman's left cheek resting on the cool glass of her bedroom window.

The sky was dark, the hour late, the stars and the moon bright and the only source of light illuminating the young woman's large bedroom. The Exorcist sighed heavily and slowly turned to look around her _bedroom_…

The room that she had been told was hers…

There wasn't much within the rather large room, just a white painted dresser with a gold framed mirror; atop the dresser and leaning against the glass of the mirror, were three ceramic faced dolls, each one dressed in same rather odd black gowns and dresses.

The dolls no doubt placed there by Road, the young Noah of Dreams.

There was also a large walk in closet just to the right of the dresser; within the closet hung an impressive amount of finely made dresses and ball gowns. Ellen didn't doubt there that if she looked, the young woman would find an expensive gown for every possible occasion.

Ellen Walker herself was now wearing a brand new, white, soft cotton nightdress.

The Exorcist sighed heavily once again, her heart twisting and aching within her chest painfully.

The young woman's pink lips pulled into a frown, her silver eyes turning to her master's golem. Timcanpy was once again the size of a golf ball, the now small gold golem having found a comfortable place atop her pillow a few hour ago…

This _new life_ that the young woman had woken to was so _foreign_…

The young woman never had anything like this before in her life. True Ellen had a room back at the Order, but it had been small, _very small_. Ellen's bedroom back at the Black Order had been nothing like the _bedroom_ the Earl had given her…

Ellen's pained silver eyes turned to once again look out the window of the Kamelot Estate. The young woman's heart twisted sharply within her chest at the thought of the Black Order, a few tears now running down her pale cheeks at the thought of her old home.

When Ellen had awoken after falling unconscious (she had slept for two straight days), the young woman had once again found herself within the Noah's new Ark.

The Noah of Dreams had been at her side, sitting beside her had been a man that Ellen would have been happy to have never seen again…

The Exorcist had come face to face with the powerful Millennium Earl, the man once again daring to wear Mana Walker's face. The Earl had tried to talk to her as soon as Ellen's eyes opened, those hauntingly familiar gray eyes looked at her with such _concern_.

Ellen had refused to listen to anything that the bastard had to say. The young woman unable to even _look_ at him, not when he was wearing the face of her beloved foster father…

The Earl had looked _crush fallen_; only agreeing to leave her side after some gentle prompting from Road. The twelve year old Noah of Dreams convincing the Earl to give the young woman some space and time to _adjust_ to her new _situation_.

Watching the anguished man walk off dejectedly had made Ellen's heart ach, but the young woman wouldn't let the Earl deceive her. No matter how much it _killed _Ellen to see that utterly broken look on _that_ face.

Ellen had been escorted off the Ark shortly after that. The Exorcist left the Ark and entered this _ridiculously_ large mansion. Ellen had then been shown around her _new home_, and then shown to her _new bedroom_.

Lulubell had been her guide, showing her where everything was within the frighteningly large house. The older woman had spoken with a cold tone the entire time, her blue eyes sharp and commanding, leaving no room for questions or arguments.

Ellen had followed the female Noah quietly and obediently, unsure whether she was a _guest _or a _prisoner_…

The Noah of Lust had spent a few long moments in Ellen's bedroom, the older woman taking the liberty of picking out a modest dress for tomorrow mornings _family breakfast _and laid it out on the back of a chair.

The blond haired woman had informed Ellen that she needed to be ready at eight, the Noah making it _very clear _that Ellen _would_ attend whether the young woman wanted to or not.

Ellen had already decided that if the Earl wanted her to come to _breakfast_, then he would have to drag her there _himself_. The Exorcist wanted _nothing_ to do with that man, _nothing at all_.

A cold shiver ran across her pale white skin at the memories of her first day among the Clan of Noah, her nightgown doing little to help keep her warm. No, this _chill_ had nothing to do with the cold of the night air around her.

No, the chill had to do with how utterly _alone_ Ellen felt.

This place was not _home_.

Ellen Walker didn't have a place to call home.

The young woman shivered again, her lips pulling into a deeper scowl. Ellen once again turning to glance at the peacefully sleeping Timcanpy. The Exorcist turned on the bed and scooted closer to the golem, the sixteen year old woman reaching forward and picking Tim and to hold him close to her chest.

Ellen held Tim closer and closed her grief filled silver eyes, her heart aching and twisting with the knowledge that she had lost _everything_…

All that Ellen had left was Timcanpy…

Though tonight, Ellen couldn't seem to find the comfort that she so badly needed from cuddling with her beloved Tim. The golem that had been her constant companion and support for just over four years now.

Timcanpy wasn't easing the grief and loneliness that were slowly twisting and rising within Ellen's heart. Tonight the gold golem wasn't satisfying her need for another's warmth.

Ellen felt so terribly _lonely_…

At the Black Order, even if she had been a prisoner, the young woman had been surrounded by familiar faces and people. Now Ellen was surrounded by nothing but people she didn't know…

People that had been Ellen Walker's sworn enemies for almost a whole _year_.

This _place_ was not _home_; this place was just as bad as the Black Order's dungeons, but worse… _worse_ because she was _alone_…

The young woman shuddered, that chill freezing its way across her pale skin and raising goose bumps in its wake. Ellen shook her head and fought not to let the tears fall. Ellen hated being alone more then anything; though the young woman knew where she could go to find the _company_ that she was so in need of tonight.

The young woman opened her determined silver eyes and slid her pale legs over the side of the rather large bed and stood. Ellen glancing around '_her room' _one more time before she slowly made her way to the door. The white haired woman opened the door and slipped out into the dark hallway without a sound, Timcanpy still held safely to her chest.

The young woman moved down the carpeted hall silently, her bare feet making no sound as she moved past expensive paintings and lavishly framed mirrors. Ellen's silver eyes refusing to even glance at the walls, the Exorcist _afraid_ of what she would see…

If Ellen even glance into one of the many mirrors lining the walls, then she would see the dark shadow of the Fourteenth Noah, that _horrid shadow _had been haunting Ellen's reflection ever since her first time aboard Noah's Ark.

That horrid shadow was to blame for almost everything that the woman had been through as of late. That horrid _scar_ that ran along the right side of her chest ached with just the thought of that wicked shadow.

She could _hear_ it whispering soothingly, calling to her softly…

_Hopefully…pleadingly…_

The young Exorcist wanted so badly to tell the shadow of the Fourteenth Noah to _shut the fuck up_ and to _leave her be_.

The young woman reached the door at the end of the hall, the Exorcist pausing for only a moment to question herself now. The sixteen year old shook her head, her chin length white haired swishing against her pale cheeks with the motion, her pink lips pulling into a bitter smile…

Ellen had _nothing_, she had _nothing left_…

All that she had left was Timcanpy and that _blasted_ shadow.

Ellen had _no one _to seek out. No Lenalee to offer her a late night cup of hot tea.

No Lavi making a complete idiot out of himself to cheer her up.

And no _'Stick up his Ass' _Kanda to argue with…

The great prophesied _Destroy of Time _was now among the Clan of Noah, and out of the thirteen members the young woman was only truly familiar with two.

Ellen shook her head once again and reached out for the elaborately designed door handle, her heart fluttering within in her chest when the young woman found it unlocked. Ellen swallowed her pride and opened the door.

The young white haired woman slipped into the dark room, closing the door behind her silently. A quick glance around the room and Ellen was once again moving, her narrowed silver eyes fixed on her destination. The petite woman had only taken two steps into the dark unlit room when a deep voice made her freeze in her tracks.

"_Menina_? What are you doing up so late?" A familiar, sleep filled voice called from the large bed further within the room. Ellen paused and held her master's golem closer, her heart cold with her grief and loneliness…

This had been a bad idea, what had she been thinking anyway? Sneaking into _Mikk's _room so late in the evening, sneaking into this _pervert's_ room at such ungodly hours of the night?

But the young woman needed someone's company and this man had once offered Ellen his…

"_What's wrong menina? If your lonely, minha amor {my love}, I could keep you company for the rest of the night."_

"What are you doing in my room _querida_?" That smooth, though deeply confused baritone spoke again. Ellen's heart was now beating faster within her chest, just the _sound _of this man's voice made her heart beat increase and made her pale cheeks heat…

Why was she so nerves all of the sudden? It was absolutely_ ridicules_ for her to be feeling that horrid fluttering and aching within her heart at just the sound of Mikk's voice. Ellen swallowed and then flinched when she heard the bed covers rustle after her lack of replay, the lamp at the side of the pervert's bed flicking on a long second later.

Concerned light brown eyes turned from the lamp to look at her, the young woman being thrown for a few long moments at how the Noah of Pleasure looked-

Ellen had only ever seen Mikk in his disguise of the light skinned, glasses wearing Miner. And other then that form, Ellen had only seen him as the Noah of Pleasure. Ellen Walker had never seen Tyki Mikk look like _this _before…

"You do realize that you're going to get me in trouble, _menina_?" Mikk sighed out, the man's right hand rising to run his fingers through his long dark purple hair, though the young woman wasn't really listening to what the man was saying at the moment…

Her silver eyes were widening and her pale cheeks tinting a rose pink at the fact that the _bastard_ Noah of Pleasure _wasn't _wearing a shirt. His tanned nicely toned chest was _bare_, completely out in the open for the young woman to see and Ellen couldn't seem to get her eyes to turn away from the sight of the man's half nakedness.

Even though this was far from the first time that Ellen had seen the pervert without being properly clothed…

_Dear god _the bastard _handsome_.

The young woman was blushing even darker with shame in the next moment, the fact that _just the sight _of Tyki Mikk _without a shirt _made her heart race and that horrid _need _burn within her petite body.

_Luckily _Ellen managed to tear her wide silver eyes away from the sight before her when the man turned to look at her again. Tyki Mikk's light brown eyes narrowing and no doubt easily spotting the redness in her pale cheeks.

The pervert was then chuckling in amusement, his lips twisting into that _horrid _and _irritating_ sly grin of his.

"Are you feeling alright _amor_? You look a little flushed." Mikk purred out, the man watching the young woman swallow and blush darker in shame at the fact that she had been caught staring.

The Noah of Pleasure chuckled again, amusement lining his voice when he spoke. "Did you get lost _menina_? I could escort you back to your room if you would like…" Ellen narrowed her flashing silver eyes, the young woman feeling anger welling up within her heart at the Noah's words…

Was this perverted bastard trying to get _rid _of her? Did he not _want _her anymore?

Did he not _want _her now that Ellen wasn't part of the Black Order?

_Now that-_

"If the Earl catches you in here _querida_, he will have my head." The young Exorcist shook her head at the man's words and continued further into the pervert's room, the Noah watching her with narrowing brown eyes, the man's mouth twisting into a frown. "I would rather not push my luck when the Earl is in one of his _moods_…"

Ellen frowned and came to a stop before the sitting Noah of Pleasure, who had gone quiet the moment she was within touching distance, her silver eyes narrowing even more at the mention of _that_ man's name. Ellen didn't care about him, she just wanted…

She just wanted to be _touched_… she needed to feel _wanted_…

The young woman placed the still sleeping Timcanpy at the top of the bed, the Noah's eyes watching her every move, but then Ellen didn't care about that either. Her skin was aching to be touched, her heart aching for that feeling of _want _and _need_…

For that _feeling _of being _needed_ and _desired_, even if it was all _fake_, even if it wasn't _real_ and she was only being _used_-

Ellen needed to not be alone, this man was the _only _one she could think of to seek _companionship_ from within these walls. He had offered his _company _less then a few weeks ago. Though Ellen understood that if she wanted this man's _company_, then she would have to pay the _price,_ Ellen knew the terms of this _arrangement_…

Ellen closed her eyes and was then leaning forward, her heart in her throat, her mind and heart twisting with shame as her pink lips pressed against Mikk's in a soft kiss. This pervert liked to kiss her; he had this horrible _obsession_ with kissing, with _indulging_ himself within that mortifying intimate touch…

If she was going to do this, then Ellen would have to deal with how utterly and horribly _intimate_ the act of kissing was. She would have to deal with the way her heart fluttered within her chest at the simple contact between their lips, with how-

With how _vulnerable _it made her feel.

The young woman's arms rose from her sides, Ellen choosing to ignore the fact that they were shaking and wrapped them around the man's broad shoulders.

Mikk was completely still for a long moment, then a deep throaty groan rose from the very back of his throat, the man's strong hands moving and taking a hard hold of Ellen's slim hips. The Noah pervert pulling her petite body closer to his, between his parted knees.

That horrid ach flared to life between her legs at the touch. That terrible lust burning across her skin. Though this was what Ellen wanted, she wanted to _drowned_ in this _fake passion _that was rising within her, she wanted to feel that burning _desire_-

The young white haired woman shifted herself into the pervert's lap, her nightdress rising up as Ellen straddled the Noah of Pleasure's strong hips. Mikk growled hungrily against her lips, the man's arms pulling her even _closer. _Ellen choked back her own needing whine when she felt the pervert jerk his hips up, Mikk's hard erection rubbing against her, between her parted thighs…

That ach between her pale thighs was burning even higher now, her petite frame shuddering with pure want.

She was a_ whore_, Ellen was no better then those women that her master would seek out to warm his bed. The _harlots_ that would fall into that bastard's bed for just the _thrill_ of it.

Ellen could feel her cheeks heating in embarrassment, shame at the way that she was acting twisting in her heart but Ellen pushed it down. The pervert's hands ran over her clothed body in hard caresses, the burning touches making Ellen's heart beat even _faster _within her chest.

The Exorcist's heart was _pounding _within her chest, just the _thought _of being with this man again, the memory of the pleasure he could give her, was making that wicked ach between her thighs burn even _higher_.

The young woman shivered and moaned, her hands moving to tangle into the bastard's long curly hair. Ellen ground her hips down harder onto that hard bugle in Tyki Mikk's cotton pants, her body _craving_ the pleasure that Ellen knew that she could get from this man…

Ellen knew how to play the part of a whore, she had seen quite the few during her time under her master's care…

"Fuck me…" Ellen whispered, her pale cheeks darkening even more when her soft pleading words broke the silence in the dimly lit room. The man touching her paused at her words however, the bastard was then pushing her away (though not off his lap) so he could look her in the eyes.

"Como é que é _menina_? {What was that girl?}" Mikk spoke in a tone lined with confusion. Ellen blinked and tried to lean close the distance Tyki Mikk had put between them.

The young woman's pink lips twisting down into a displeased frown when the Noah didn't let her close the distance that he had put between them. Ellen titled her head to the right, her silver eyes half lidded as she met those haunting and cutting brown eyes with a confused look.

"What did you say _menina_?" Mikk added, speaking so the Exorcist could understand him. Ellen shivered at the Noah's demanding tone, the young woman was mortified and embarrassed with herself, but she needed _relief_, she needed to feel that- that-

"I want you… to…" Ellen whispered under her breath, her tone lined with her fear of being turned away, of being rejected. Having to repeat her request only making that horrid doubt within her grow. "…to have sex with me…"

…Because it seemed that _everyone_ that she was close to turned up dead or abandoned her, left her _alone_…

Ellen Walker would _always_ be alone.

Tyki Mikk frowned rather deeply then, his brown eyes hardening as he continued to hold her gaze. The man sighed and Ellen blinked in confusion when the man pushed her off his lap. Ellen stumbled to get her feet back under her, the Exorcist now held an arms length away from the Noah. The man's hands sliding from their hard hold of her arms to fall back to his lap.

Tyki Mikk breaking the only contact between them.

The young woman's heart was twisting and throbbing in _pain _with the rejection, her silver eyes starting to burn with tears. Ellen's left hand rose to press against her clothed chest, the sixteen year old not understanding why her heart was hurting so badly.

"Go back to your room _menina_." The man spoke in a cold tone, the Noah of Pleasure once again watching her, studding her, the man looking far from being pleased with her. Ellen frown deeply then, her anger rising faster then ever before, her anger _freezing _the pain within her heart.

The young woman hissed and took a step closer to the bastard still sitting on the bed. Her pain of being turned away quickly being overtaken by her rage at the man's cold dismissal. The young woman _not _understanding why this _pervert _would refuse the simple act of having _sex_ with her.

Was Ellen no longer _good enough_ for this _pervert_? Had this _bastard_ had his _fun_ and was now done with her?

Now that… now that she might be _pregnant_ with his…

Now that he might have succeeded in his _sick_ and _horrid_ goal?

Ellen shook her head, her blood and heart filling with cold bitter anger.

Her silver eyes could see that the bastard was hard, Ellen could see that he was _turned on _by the fact that she was in _his bedroom _and only wearing a simple cotton nightdress. The Exorcist couldn't understand why he would turn her away when she was obviously so willing- or was _that_ the reason?

Was there no _sport_ in it for the pervert if she was _willing_?

Ellen's silver eyes narrowed and the young woman took a calming breath, her silver eyes cold. "_Why_? You never had a problem forcing yourself on me before-" She hissed out, the bastard blinking at her cold words. "What, now that I'm _willing_ I'm not good enough for you?"

The following blank look on the bastard's face was truly _unnerving_.

Though that horrid empty expression only lasted for a moment, then Mikk was sighing heavily, the Noah's broad shoulders sagging with defeat. Mikk fixed her with an exasperated look, like he couldn't seem to understand her.

The man sighed again and then his right hand was reaching out and taking a gentle hold of her left wrist. Mikk slowly pulling her back to him, the young woman not resisting the Noah in the slightest. As soon as she was close enough the Exorcist was jerked forward, Ellen barely choking back a cry of alarm when she was roughly thrown onto the bed.

Ellen didn't even have a moment to blink, then Mikk was on top of her and between her thighs.

"I am not going to _fuck you _querida," Mikk said in a bland tone, his mouth laying a soft kiss to the right side of her pale throat. Ellen whimpering at the following shiver of pleasure that raced across her pale skin at the touch.

The pervert's mouth was then making its way up her neck, only stopping once he reached her jaw. "Ah, mas o que eu daria para sentir o seu calor, amor {_Ah, but what I would give to feel your heat, love_}, but the Earl made it _very clear _that you are _off limits_ for the time being…"

Ellen frowned at the man's words; The _Earl _had told the Noah of Pleasure that she was _off limits_? That wasn't the man's _place_- it wasn't _any _of the Earl's _business_-!

Mikk pulled back, his brown eyes looking into her silver and the young woman wasn't quick sure what she saw there within that light brown gaze. When the Noah of Pleasure spoke again his tone was lined with regret. "Let me take you back to your room _menina_, it's late and you need to rest."

Ellen shivered with the thought of going back to her empty and cold bedroom. That feeling of loneliness and grief once again rising and Ellen could feel tears start to build at the corners of her silver eyes.

"Please…" Ellen whispered softly, her tone pleading, the young woman not caring about her pride at the moment. "_Please_ could I stay for awhile…we could-" A horrid blush rose to stain her pale white skin. Ellen's eyes slid to the side, the young woman unable to continue looking at the man leaning over her. "…if you let me stay… we could…"

Mikk's light brown eyes blinked, the man's mouth twisting into a deep frown at the Exorcist's proposition_. _Though a moment later that irritatingly sly grin was once again back on his face. "Why _menina, _I didn't realize that you've missed me so." The bastard purred smoothly, his gold eyes flashing with devious amusement.

Ellen could feel her pale cheeks darkening at the hungry leer in the pervert's eyes. But then, this _look_ was what the young woman wanted. This man was handsome, _very handsome_, and it wasn't like she was a _virgin_.

This was nothing more then having this man ease her loneliness, this was nothing more then sex. This was _nothing _more then Ellen seeking companionship in a man that she knew would be more then willing.

That horrid ach once again rose between her thighs at the thought of what she wanted from this man. Ellen reached up to touch the man leaning over her. Her heart was aching for that _closeness_, that _fake_ _affection_ that Ellen knew she could get from Mikk.

"Please Mikk… please let me stay…just for a few hours..." Ellen whispered, her blood burning with that wicked _need_ and _desire_.

Tyki Mikk groaned when Ellen's trembling hands slid down his bare chest, her clumsy fingers trying to work the buttons loose on the Noah's only article of clothing. The Noah of Pleasure growled hungrily and leaned down, his mouth seeking out her lips.

The young woman fought back her need to turn away from the kiss at the last moment. Kissing was so horribly intimate, kissing was for husbands and lovers…

Mikk was neither Ellen's _husband _or her _lover_. No, he was just someone to warm her cold skin and fill her need for another's company…

The pervert kissed her hard, little bursts of heat flashing into existence at Ellen's lips and traveling down, all the way down to pool within her lower belly. That horrid ach demanding attention from this man, this _Noah_…

Her enemy.

"Why so formal _amor_?" the Noah of Pleasure asked in a husky voice, his own hands pulling and tugging at her white nightdress. The pervert's hands working their way under the soft cotton to ghost across her heating pale skin. "After all the times that I've had you, _menina_… why do you still call me by my last name?"

Ellen shivered as the Noah continued to touch her in heated and hard caresses. Ellen's lust rising higher, along with her aching and burning need to feel this man _inside_ her, to have Tyki Mikk _take_ her once again. Mikk was then pulling her nightdress from her; the young woman suddenly being overtaken with an overpowering shyness and need to cover herself now that she was naked.

Mikk chuckled at her mortified blush, the man finding her sudden shyness amusing. Ellen frowned and turned her determined silver eyes to his pants, choosing to focus on removing the article of clothing instead of on her embarrassment of being completely nude before the Noah of Pleasure.

It was stupid for Ellen to be feeling _embarrassed_, this bastard had already seen her naked more then once. Tyki Mikk pulled back and away from her, his strong hands taking hold of her wrists and pulling them away from their task. Ellen frowned deeper and her silver eyes turned to meet the man's hard gaze.

The young Exorcist blinked at the look within the Noah's eyes and tried to pull her wrists free, but the pervert's hold didn't relent. The look in his light brown eyes demanding her to answer him before he would consider letting her continue with her task.

It took her clouding lust filled mind a few moments to recall what the bastard had asked her, Ellen's silver eyes sliding to look at anything other then at that horrid burning brown gaze. "I just-" Ellen stammered, her voice wavering.

"Why do you dislike it so much when I kiss you _menina_?" Tyki Mikk cut her off, the young woman flinching at the hard tone that the man had spoken to her with. The young woman could feel a few tears break free from her pained silver eyes. Her cheeks heating with her shame…

"Its just sex-" Ellen started, her voice broken and pathetic sounding even to her own ears. The Exorcist's heart twisting and burning with how utterly _pathetic_ she was. She was nothing more then a _whore_, trading _sex_ for a few hours of _companionship_.

All so she wouldn't be alone.

She had nothing left.

Why did this _perverted bastard_ insist on asking questions that he shouldn't be asking?

None of it was any of his business.

"This is not_ just sex_." Mikk hissed out, his anger surprising the young woman out of her dark thoughts. Her petite frame was shaking, her hands trembling when the pervert brought them to his lips, the man laying kiss after kiss to her twitching fingers. "Você não é uma prostituta para ser usada- _{You are not a whore to be used-}"_

Tyki Mikk growled in frustration and then was leaning down; Ellen didn't dare move when the man crushed his lips to hers hard. The Noah pressing her wrists to the bed before he released them, his hands moving down her trembling body, Mikk's touches hard and demanding now. "Você não é uma prostituta para algum idiota leva-la a cama e transar como bem entenderem- _{You are not a harlot for some bastard to bed and fuck as they please-}_"

"This is _not just sex_,_ menina_, you are mine. _Only mine_-" Mikk spat out, his voice dark and wicked and sinful. The tone leaving Ellen's heart fluttering horribly within her chest, her breath catching within her throat when the Noah was suddenly nipping at the pale skin of her neck. "I've been waiting for _this_- I have been _waiting _to have you for almost a _year _amor-"

"When I saw that _thing _touching you," Ellen flinched at the memory of her last few moments within the Black Order dungeon, the _fear _and the _anger_ that she had felt, that had almost swallowed her whole…

"I thought I would go _mad_. Just the thought of you with _another_-" Mikk's hard toned body was shaking with his rage, with his anger and Ellen could only lay there, her silver eyes wide and finely turning to meet the pervert's gaze, the young woman surprised to see that they were now that _oh so _familiar gold.

"_I will not allow it." _He hissed our darkly, his eyes hot-_burning_ into her silver and Ellen felt that twisted _thrill_ rise in her heart…

"Você vai ter o _meu_ filho, e você será _minha_… {You will have _my_ child, and you will be _mine_…}" He now whispered just under his breath, all Tyki Mikk's anger fading like it hadn't ever been there, his gold eyes closing as Mikk took a deep breath to calm himself even further.

When Tyki Mikk's eyes opened again they were back to their light brown, his mouth twisting into an odd smile. "Even if the Earl skins me alive for it _menina_, I will not let you go."

Mikk was once again leaning closer to her, his mouth pressing to hers in a soft and burning kiss. The bastard's _tongue_ ghosting out and asking for permission to taste her, Ellen's soft pink lips timidly parting to allow the wickedly intimate touch before she could realize what she was doing.

Mikk's tongue entered her mouth a second later, Ellen shuddering hard at the new sensation, electricity flashing and tingling across her skin, Ellen's heart burning and craving _more_-

The _kiss _that followed was slow and gentle, the bastard's skilled tongue making Ellen's mind go _blank_. The pervert's hands touching her naked skin tenderly now, soothingly…

_Lovingly_…

It made her heart _ach_…

Then the man's hands were gone from her burning skin, the bastard shifting away but keeping the contact between their mouths. It was almost like if Mikk stopped kissing her then Ellen might change her mind...

Ellen moaned into the pervert's open mouth when she felt Mikk press his now free and achingly hard erection against her wet entrance. Ellen's arms rose to wrap around the Noah's neck, pulling the bastard even closer to her, her need burning high and the young woman wanting more, much, much _more_.

Tyki Mikk groaned, the sound heavy with his need as he pushed his hard cock within her slowly. The young woman shuddering and arching her body against the one leaning over her, the pervert's hands once again touching her, burning across her smooth pale skin in gentle caresses.

Ellen's lust and horrid need was rising and only eased when the Noah jerked his broad hips forward, sheathing his cock within her to the hilt. Tykij's hard shaft pushing into her deeper when he thrust _again_. It was now that Mikk pulled away from kissing her parted lips, his mouth moving to kiss and nip at her pale throat.

The Noah of Pleasure's strong body was flush against hers, his sinful mouth moving to nuzzle again her right cheek, the bastard's hot breath burning and his mouth pulling into that irritatingly wide grin. Mikk was thrusting his hard cock in and out of her slowly, the young Exorcist whimpering at the Noah's leisurely pace…

Ellen could feel that burning knot within her lower belly twisting and tightening with each agonizingly slow thrust. The Exorcist writhing underneath the Noah's straining body.

She _needed _more then this, Ellen needed _more_-!

"Eu te amo. _{I love you.}_" The Noah purred sensually against her heating skin, the feeling of the man's hard shaft pushing into her and then slowly withdrawing making Ellen shudder with want and need of a harder pace.

"Eu te amo…_{I love you…}_" Tyki Mikk's repeated breathlessly, his toned body shuddering and Ellen knew that he was close to his own end, the young woman also close...

Ellen's lust and need now burning so hot that it was _consuming _her, the Exorcist's pleasure only twisting higher each time Mikk's sinful voice reached her ears. "Eu te amo…_{I love you…}_" he spoke those words _again_, Ellen unable to understand the man's words. She wanted to know what he was saying...

The young white haired woman shuddering as her hips continued to move in time with Mikk's slow thrusting, though the Exorcist was soon trying to increase the pace, the young woman grinding against the pervert heatedly. "_Harder_-! " Ellen purred out, the young woman barely recognizing the sound of her own voice…

Tyki Mikk hissed through clenched teeth, the bastard shuddering and his hard shaft pulsing, the sound of her lust filled voice pushing the Noah that much _closer_ to his end. "_Fuck me _harder Mikk..." Ellen hissed under her breath, her hips pushing back hard when the man thrust forward, the pervert's cock pressing _deep _within her, making the bastard groan heatedly against her skin.

The man somehow kept his slow pace however, though every muscle within his toned body was tense with the effort. The man fighting with himself to not heed the young woman's demand to be taken rougher. "You want me to take you _harder_, amor?" Mikk's breathed darkly against her burning skin, the man's voice heavy and wicked with his lust and desire.

Ellen moaned loudly, her own need and her own desire pulsing and rising to the point that the Exorcist was sure she would go _mad_. "Please-!" the young woman begged, her pride being pushed aside in the face of this _horrid_ and_ sinful_ act.

All that Ellen knew was that she needed _more!_

"_No_." Mikk purred in a dark and angered voice, the man's right hand sliding up to run his shaking fingers through her soft white hair. The bastard's whole body was shuddering and burning with the effort to restrain himself. Tyki Mikk moving to claim her lips once again, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth and Ellen shuddered, that pleasure filled knot within her belly twisted even _tighter_.

Ellen Walker was _so close _to her blissful end that she could-!

A slightly harder thrust and that _ach _between her thighs was burning so_ hot_ that Ellen couldn't keep back her loud cry of _pure bliss,_ her pleasure braking over her _hard, _the slow build up only making her end that much _better_.

The young woman's inner walls were pulsing and gripping the Noah's hard erection, Mikk shuddering hard but continued to thrust within her wet heat oh so _slowly_, the man chuckling breathlessly against her parted and gasping pink lips.

"This is more then _just sex _to me _menina_," Tyki Mikk whispered huskily, the young woman burly hearing the Noah's words through the after glow of her orgasm. "It's much, _much_ more-"

Ellen's silver eyes fluttered closed as the strong body moving against her shuddered and then snapped tight. The young woman's heart twisting in_ painful terror_ as his hips jerked sharply against hers, that horrid burning fire blooming within her as the bastard came, though Ellen made no move to stop the Noah from releasing within her.

Why were her closed silver eyes _burning_…? Why did she feel like _crying_…? Hadn't Ellen decided that she would be ok, that she would _be ok _with being _used_ like this if it meant having this man's company...? Even if it was only for a few hours...?

Why-?

The man was panting breathlessly against her heated white skin shamefully. Then the Noah of Pleasure was shifting away from her a few long moments later. Ellen's silver eyes fluttering opened and blinking in confusion when Mikk lay down on the bed next to her, pulling the blankets up and over them. The young woman only frowning deeper when Mikk reached out for her and pulled Ellen up against his chest, his chin coming to rest against the top of her head.

Ellen's hands were now trapped between them, her pale cheeks heating darker at the intimate embrace. There was a long moment of tense silence, and then the young Exorcist made to pull away from the Noah's arms, not understanding way he was holding her like this…

Tyki Mikk pulled her closer, the bastard refusing to let her pull away-

"Se essa rua, Se essa rua fosse minha

_{If this street, If this was my street}_

Eu mandava, Eu mandava ladrilhar,

_{I ordered, I ordered to tiles }_

Com pedrinhas, Com pedrinhas de brilhante

_{with pebbles , With brilliant pebbles}"_

The young woman's silver eyes blinked again, Ellen pausing and her face turning up from the man's well muscled chest. The Exorcist trying to see Mikk's face, but the man only held her closer to him. The Noah of Pleasure's voice was low, just barely above a whisper as he continued to sing in that language that Ellen couldn't understand…

"Só pra ver, Só pra ver meu bem passar,

_{Just to see, just to see my baby go on}_

Nessa rua,

_{On this street,}_

Nessa rua tem um bosque

_{On this street there is a garden}_

Que se chama, Que se chama solidão

_{That is called, That is called loneliness}"_

Mikk's voice murmured quietly, the Noah's voice was smooth and sinful to the ears, his tone lined with _affection. _One of the bastard's hands slowly slid up her bare back, the caress making the young woman shiver, her heart once again fluttering _horridly_ in her chest.

"Dentro dele, Dentro dele mora um anjo

_{Inside of it , Inside of it lives an angel}_

Que roubou, Que roubou meu coração

_{Who stole, Who stole my heart}_

Tu roubaste, Tu roubaste o meu também

_{You stole, You stole mine too}"_

…and yet Ellen found herself craving _more_, her heart wanting _more_ of those soft touches-

It was _terrifying_, _mortifying _and _horrid_-

Ellen Walker could feel her body relaxing, sleep making her eyelids heavy. Mikk's smooth and deep voice soothing away the young woman's loneliness, even if Ellen couldn't understand his words… the tone the Noah sang the song in was so…

His long and strong fingers were running through her soft white hair almost_ lovingly..._

"Se eu roubei, Se eu roubei teu coração

_{If I stole, If I stole your heart} _

Tu roubaste ,Tu roubaste o meu também

_{you stole , you stole mine as well}_

Se eu roubei, Se eu roubei teu coração

_{If I stole, If I stole your heart} _

Foi porque, Só porque te quero bem

_{It was because, Just because I love you}"_

Silence filled the room that was still dimly lit by the one lone lamp that sat atop the nightstand next to the large bed. Ellen was so close to sleep, her silver eyes sliding closed, her breathe even and soft. "Can…I stay…?" she whispered under her breath, sleep quickly clouding her mind and slurring her words.

An odd chuckle past Tyki Mikk's mouth, his chest reverberating with the sound and for some reason the _sound_ of that chuckle made Ellen's heart hurt. "Eu te amo…_{I love you…},_ I -" the man paused in want he was about to say, changing his mind at the last moment, "Hush _menina _and go to sleep..."

* * *

**~~~ Portugues translations from BelleTiger BT~~~**

Ah, mas o que eu daria para sentir o seu calor, amor = _Ah, but what I would give to feel your heat, love_

Você não é uma prostituta para ser usada- = You are not a whore to be used-

Você não é uma prostituta para algum idiota leva-la a cama e transar como bem entenderem- = You are not a harlot for some bastard to bed and fuck as they please-

Eu te amo. _= I love you._

* * *

**~~~Song titled: Se Essa Rua Fosse Minha~~~ **

Se essa rua, Se essa rua fosse minha

_{If this street, If this was my street}_

Eu mandava, Eu mandava ladrilhar,

_{I ordered, I ordered to tiles}_

Com pedrinhas, Com pedrinhas de brilhante

_{With pebbles , With brilliant pebbles}_

Só pra ver, Só pra ver meu bem passar,

_{Just to see, just to see my baby go on }_

Nessa rua,

_{On this street,}_

Nessa rua tem um bosque

_{On this street there is a garden}_

Que se chama, Que se chama solidão

_{That is called, That is called loneliness}_

Dentro dele, Dentro dele mora um anjo

_{Inside of it, Inside of it lives an angel}_

Que roubou, Que roubou meu coração

_{Who stole, Who stole my heart}_

Tu roubaste, Tu roubaste o meu também

_{You stole, You stole mine too}_

Se eu roubei, Se eu roubei teu coração

_{If I stole, If I stole your heart} _

Tu roubaste ,Tu roubaste o meu também

_{You stole , you stole mine as well}_

Se eu roubei, Se eu roubei teu coração

_{If I stole, if I stole your heart} _

Foi porque, Só porque te quero bem

_{It was because, Just because I love you}_


	5. Nightmare

**Sequel: **This is a_ sequel _to "What Lies Hidden". _Please read that first_!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Katsura Hoshino owns it… I just enjoy twisting her ideas for my own warped amusement…

**Warning: **This chapter is _**dark! **_Warning for the Cardinal, because this chapter is quite _**bad**_ and has earned the _**M rating**_… so lots of _fucked up _stuff… young minds might want to stay away...

**Spoilers: **_Some_ …If you have not read up to chapter 205 there will be spoilers… sort off… The link so you can get caught up is…

http : / www . mangareader . net / 210 / dgray - man . Html

**Portuguese Translator: **BelleTiger BT

**Timeline: **set after Chapter 204; Premonitions of Separation

* * *

Updated: 7/22/2011

**- Neah speaking to Ellen or Crown Clown will look like this**

- _Anything that are Memories will be like this. And if it's a major memory then it will also be separation from everything else_

If you have any suggestions that might help to make things clearer, please let me know

* * *

The _pain_…

_Everything_ hurt…

…Why she was in such horrible pain…?

Her silver eyes fluttering open, it taking a long moment for her silver eyes to focus on her surroundings. As soon as Ellen's vision was no longer blurred the young woman was looking around the huge building that she found herself in. The walls were old grey stone, large stain glass windows lining every wall, the glass back lit by the setting sun…

The _setting _sun…?

No… no… it had been _night_… she had just fallen asleep…

Her head _hurt_, the young woman's brow creasing in more confusion when Ellen realized that she was laying on a old dusty dark wooden bench instead of laying on soft cotton bed covers…

What was going on…?

…Was she… in an abandoned church…?

Ellen's whole body _hurt _and _ached_ so horribly, how had she gotten here? Why couldn't she _remember_?

Her pale skin was bruised and her lower rose pink lip was slit, a horrid dark bruise marring the pale skin of her right cheek. Her ribs ached and her stomach clenched in terrible _pain_. The smell of blood filled the air around her, Ellen could even taste it on her tongue…

And….was… she _bleeding_…?

Ellen tried to push herself up from the cool wooden bench, but the pain in her stomach making the young woman groan and fall back. The Exorcist curling up and her hands clutch at her lower stomach, her attempt to sit up only making the pain there worse…

_Bitter bile_ tickled at the back of her throat, the Exorcist curling more into herself and flinching when _nightmarishly _familiar cold fingers reached out and started trailing a slow path along the scar on her left cheek. Ellen couldn't fight back her hard revolted shiver and a disgusted whimper, the one touching her letting lose a mortifyingly wicked chuckle. "_My poor little Noah_…" that _terrible_ voice purred out softly, that _sickening _voice that Ellen could _never_ forget…

The fingers continued to absently trace the scar on her left cheek, before they slid to run through her soft white hair. That burning _fear _pulsing deep within her heart at this _things _closeness. It's touch was making her skin itch and crawl with _ice cold terror_, a horrible _sick_ feeling gnawing at her very _soul_.

"My poor _little toy Noah_, see what you made me do?" The _thing_ spoke again, displeasure heavy in his tone as he continued to run his _disgusting_ and _vile_ fingers through her hair in mock _affection_. The young woman's petite frame shook, a horribly painful cramp twisting in her stomach and Ellen couldn't hold back another whimper of pain.

Why did she hurt so _badly_, what did this _monster_ do to her…? Why was her stomach cramping so horribly?

"Shh, my sweet little _pet_… I so hate having to hurt you, but you just refuse to behave yourself." It said, Apocryphos's tone telling Ellen that she was the one to blame, that it was _her fault _that he was having to hurt her. It _almost_ sounded like this _bastard _was _truly sorry_ for having to hurt her…

…Was it really her fault…?

Was all this her _fault_?

She couldn't remember….

How much time had passed since the last time she was _conscious_? What was going on? The last thing the young woman could remember was falling asleep in Tyki Mikk's bed. Ellen's confused silver eyes fluttered closed, the young woman not able to remember what had happed between when she had _fallen asleep _and _now_…

Ellen swallowed around the dryness in her throat. Her dry pink lips parting, her throat _hurt_, but still she tried to speak. Her voice failing her and the words twisting into a gasp of pain when the man leaning over her took a fistful of Ellen's white hair and pulled her head up to face him.

Her pain filled silver eyes opening just slightly, Ellen's sight blurring again, but still the Exorcist could make out the form of the Cardinal. He was grinning wide and wicked, his narrowed eyes flashing in terrible amusement. "Stop fighting me, Ellen Walker." he hissed, the young woman trembling as his other hand rose to cup her bruised right cheek. When the man spoke again his voice was so _caring _and _sweet_. "My poor, poor _little toy Noah_…"

The young Exorcist choking back a sob of despair when that cramping in her stomach became much, much _worse. _The smell of copper invading her senses in the next moment, The Cardinal's smile widening and his thumb brushing against her right cheek soothingly, the sing from the gentle caressing of the bruised skin barely registering through the pain in her abdomen.

"_See_, look what you made me do. If you hadn't _insisted _on dirtying yourself with that Noah's _offspring_…You wouldn't be in such pain." A heavy sigh escaping the Innocence's mouth, his lips twisting into a put out frown. The hand petting her cheek now sliding down her body and coming to settle on her lower stomach. "This is all _your fault _you know… I wouldn't have to do this, if you had just been a _good girl-_"

A cry of pain was ripped from her throat as this horribly wicked _thing_ pulled her up from the bench by her hair, the bastard's hand pulling back, his fist landing a solid blow to her lower stomach a second later. "I'm pretty sure that I've already taken care of our little _problem_, but it never hurts to be _thorough_..." the Cardinal said in a smooth uncaring tone. "_Noah_ are such a _pain _to kill after all…"

Ellen fall back onto the bench as Apocryphos chuckled darkly and released his grip on her hair. The young woman now fighting to suck air back into her lungs between coughs and gasps of pain.

The Exorcist now coughing up blood…

The Exorcist grit her teeth as a new wave of pain made her body shake, the muscles in her middle starting to seize, a twisted and strangled scream filled the cold stale air within the old stone building. More _pain_ gripping her body and that terrible copper smell became so horribly _heavy_ in the air that…

That Ellen knew that she was _bleeding_ more now… bleeding _down there_… The Exorcist could _feel _the warm thick liquid pooling _underneath_ her… the flow so bad now that it was dripping onto the floor…

Ellen once again turning onto her side and curing into herself... Her cheeks growing warm and _wet_…

"Shh, my beautiful pet Noah." The Innocence purred soothingly, its eyes closing and its smile twisting insanely wide. "The _bleeding_ will stop soon, then we can move on..." Those horribly cold fingers once again sliding through her hair, the touch a sick _mockery_ of _tenderness_ and _caring_. "Say its your fault." The Cardinal whispered, his cold eyes opening to look at her expectantly, his mouth twisting into a cold frown when all Ellen could manage was a sob of true _agony_. "_Say_ your sorry for making me hurt you, _Noah_."

Ellen's pink lips twisted into a enraged snarl, her teeth bared and her silver eyes burning with her _hate _and _pain_. The young woman's mind clearing of both just enough for her to understand this _things_ words. _"Fuck you!" _she spat out hatefully. The _darkness_ that was the Fourteenth Noah twisted in resonatingwith her _hate _behind her eyes, but that horrible and mortifying _fear _was still there… eating away her _rage_…

Because Ellen Walker was just a weak beaten _human_ _woman_ and this _thing _was…

Apocryphos frowned deeply, his eyes narrowing and the young woman choked back yet another cry of pain when she was struck again, this time the blow landing on her left cheek. The _thing _sighed yet again, the hand that had hit her moving to brush Ellen's white hair and back out of her terrified silver eyes _lovingly_. The Innocence now smiling down at her cruelly.

Both of the Cardinal's cold hands were then taking a hard hold of her bruised cheeks, making the young woman look at him, making Ellen meet his disapproving eyes. Ellen whimpering and flinching at his touch.

Ellen's vision once again became blurry, it taking the young woman a long few moments to realize that she was crying... That the tears were flowing harder…

_Again, again Ellen was crying._

It was _sickening_.

"Shh, hush my sweet and beautiful Ellen. Those other _parasites _have confused you with their lies." He whispered sweetly to her, the Exorcist shuddering as the _thing_ pulled her back up, it's cold mouth brushing against her trembling pink lips softly. "They don't care about you, my poor little black sheep."

Ellen felt bile rise and choke her, the young woman's heart and soul frozen in _panic_ and true _terror_. Oh god, he _wouldn't_...

_No, no, no…_

"They don't care about you. Not about an _infant _like you, because that's all you are _Fourteenth_." The Cardinal continued, this sick twisted _bastard _undeterred when Ellen fought to turn her face away from the sickening intimate touch of his lips on hers. "_But I care_. I'll take _good _care of you my _poor _little Noah… _you'll see_."

She had been in this position before, Tyki Mikk had forced himself on her just like how _this pervert_ was trying to do now... Why did this feel so _different _though? This _sick _feeling… Ellen hadn't felt it when her and Mikk had… when _Tyki _had…

Ellen whimpered and her broken voice was barely above a desperate whisper when she _finally_ got the words past her trembling frozen lips, "_Please_…_stop_…" the Exorcist begged, her body shaking so bad that there was _no way _this _thing _hadn't noticed…

Dear god she _hurt_… this monstrosity… Ellen could deal with _many things_… she could deal with anything but _that_… deal with anything but this_ thing _touching her…

Her _fear _and _terror _seemed to only amuse the bastard even more, because he chuckled wickedly at her horrid shaking. "Its your own fault that I had to hurt you, if you were to just _behave_ yourself…" This twisted perverted bastard purred out coldly. "If you're a _good girl _and do what I say, I wont have to _hurt _you anymore." The Innocence added just as darkly, "Do you understand Noah?"

Ellen wanted to _puke_, she wanted to lash out and hurt this _sick_ twisted _thing_ that- that- was _hurting_ her, that was making such a _horrible _and _sick_ threat that Ellen wanted to _gag_. She wanted to summon Crown Clown, the young woman wanted to invoke her Innocence and…

But Ellen's left arm was _numb_ in its own terror, she could barely move it… Her left arm shaking much more then the rest of her petite body…

Crown Clown was _petrified_.

Ellen's body was beaten, and dear lord she _hurt_, Ellen Walker was to injured for her to even _think _about fighting back without her Innocence. The Exorcist felt despair start to eat at her heart at this realization. This _things_ words twisting like a burning hot knife in her heart.

Because it was true, the Noah didn't care about her… The Black Order didn't care about her… Ellen Walker didn't belong anywhere, she didn't have _anything_… She was _nothing_…

But _she_ was _Ellen Walker _and…

Her vision swam as the young woman force her head to nod, her lips parting and her voice sounding so utterly _broken_ and _pitiful _even to her own ears that Ellen wanted to _cry_ even more then she was now. "I… understand…"

As soon as the horribly defeated words past her lips, the _bastard _was smiling maliciously down at her. Apocrypho's eyes narrowing in glee, his grin insufferably cold and wicked. "It's your fault that I had to hurt you, isn't it?" He asked, his tone just as horrid as the look in the bastard's eyes.

…_And…_

"It's… it's my fault…" Ellen forced out, her heart twisting as more burning hot tears ran down her bruised cheeks. "I'm sorry…" the Exorcist sobbed out brokenly, relief flooding through her as Ellen's words made the Innocence's fiendish and thrilled smile widen. If she said what this monster wanted to hear, then he wouldn't hurt her anymore.

If Ellen obeyed and did whatever this _thing_ told her to do…

_If…_

...Then he would…

Why couldn't she stop _crying_…?

"_See_, that wasn't so hard was it?" The Innocence purred out in a joyful coo, his eyes narrowing and filled with sickening triumph. "Say that _you love me_, my sweet little pet Noah..." the bastard's voice shifting to a delighted purr. "Say it and I'll forgive you for being so _disobedient_." Apocryphos hissed out coldly, the Innocence's green eyes glowing and burning into Ellen's desperate silver.

"I…"

Ellen _had _to say it, she had to force the words out past her trembling lips, no matter how much it made her want to _vomit_ to say _those words _to _him_.

"…I…love you…"

The Innocence giggled with insanity, the sound _harsh_ and _malicious _and _vile_ to Ellen's ears. "_Good girl_!" it sang in absolute glee, the young Exorcist's silver eyes narrowing and her right hand twitched with the need to lash out. "My beloved Heart will be so _pleased_ to hear that you're going to behave yourself, my sweet little Noah. She will be so _very_ pleased!"

The Exorcist silver eyes narrowed to enraged slits, Ellen's pink lips twisting into an infuriated sneer. The bastard dropping his guard now that he thought she as being obedient and giving up…

She was _Ellen Walker- _And how dear this _thing _think that she would just- The_ fucking bastard _didn't see the blow coming, the young woman swinging her right fist and connecting with the pricks jaw _hard_. Ellen rolled off the dark wood bench, Apocryphos so surprised by her attack that the man stumbled, then fell...

The pain in her stomach muscles made pushing herself to her feet almost unbearable, but Ellen forced her bruised and beaten body to move anyway. She stumbled to her feet, her desperately wide silver eyes spotting a set of old wooden doors about seven benches down.

The young woman bolting for the exit without pause.

Ellen had only taken three uneven steps forward when a hand took a hard hold of her left ankle and pulled. The Exorcist fell and hit the cold stone grown hard, the Cardinal forcing Ellen onto her back and pressing her wrists to the ground, just over her head. Enraged glowing green eyes were then burning into her narrowed silver, that _terror _boiling up within her gut as the Innocence's mouth twisted into a cold snarl. Apocryphos's grip on her wrists _bruising_ and _painful_.

"_Eu te amo…{I love you…}"_

Ellen flinched as Tyki Mikk's smooth baritone ghosted across her mind, her silver eyes clenching closed. That horrid _darkness_ that was the Fourteenth Noah suddenly surging up and _boiling _in its own _rage_… Ellen's consciousness being pushed down...

"_Eu te amo…{I love you…}"_

Ellen gasping as her mind was forced into a previously blocked memory, her silver eyes wide and her breath frozen in her throat. Her pink lips parting and twisting into an enraged snarl a second later. Ellen's mouth and tongue moving on their _own_. "_Fucking_ Innocence-! I'll _destroy _you!" her voice _seethed _out, but it _wasn't_ her speaking…

The _darkness _was then pushing the broken memory to the surface of her thoughts…

* * *

_It had been early morning. Ellen had been moving down the halls of the overly large mansion, the young woman refusing to admit, even to herself, that she was lost. The Exorcist had just left Mikk's bed, only stopping at her bedroom to properly dress. Once Ellen had finished putting on a simple dress that she had found in her closet, the young woman had ventured out to explore her new prison._

_Though she hadn't gotten far..._

_The young woman blinked and paused in the hallway, her ears picking up an all to familiar and upset voice speaking to someone around the corner just down the hall…_

_Her heart twisted in pain within her chest, Ellen bolting for the first door within sight. The young white haired woman quietly slipped into the room and closed the door behind her. A heavy sigh of relief escaping past her pink lips when she heard the foot steps and voices pass right by the room that she had ducked into._

_Ellen wasn't ready to face the bastard that was pretending to be her beloved Mana just yet…_

_Ellen's relief was short lived however. Someone behind her and further within the room clearing their throat in a polite attempt to get her attention. The Exorcist gasped and turned, her wide silver eyes meeting a pair of flabbergasted dark brown._

_The Noah that looked a little like Tyki sat at an overly elaborate desk further within the room. The man looking human, his skin not the grey of a Noah but a deep tan, his dark midnight blue hair pulled back in a low ponytail much like how Tyki now wore his dark purple. The Noah's eyes were blinking in confusion at his uninvited guest, a pile of paperwork sitting forgotten before him, a pen held loosely in his right hand._

_The older man titled his head in confusion, a long moment of silence filling the space between them, then the man was smiling politely. "Lost or hiding?" He asked in amusement, his eyes flashing with his mirth. Ellen simply frowned and glared at the Noah's grinning face, the young woman opening her mouth to tell the bastard Noah off, when someone knocked on the door behind her. Ellen's silver eyes widened in panic and the Noah's smile pulled wider._

_The man chuckled, a short second later and he was motioning to a second door within the large office. His eyes flashing in greater amusement as Ellen only hesitated for a moment, the young Exorcist quickly making her way to the second door and slipping in…_

_The other door led into a rather large closet. Ellen held her breath as the Noah called out in a smooth and deep voice, "You can come in." The Exorcist heard to door open and the Noah of Lust's soft and light voice speak up from the door. The female Noah asking the man if he had seen her wondering around the mansion._

_Apparently the Earl was upset and worried sick when Ellen hadn't shown up for breakfast, and apparently the great Millennium Earl had ordered the other Noah, and what ever servants that had been close by, to search the mansion and the surrounding grounds until she was found…_

_Ellen found this news confusing, until she realized that she shouldn't-didn't care, Ellen Walker didn't care if the Earl was worried sick about her…_

_The Earl might look just like her Mana, but the man was not Ellen's beloved foster father._

_He was nothing more then a sick fucking jerk._

_Ellen so lost in her thoughts and cursing, that the young woman didn't notice when the female Noah left. "It's safe to come out now…" The voice of the Noah, Sheryl if Ellen remembered right, called out, the man breaking Ellen out of her thoughts._

_Ellen's lips twisted into a deeper frown, the young woman stepping out of the closet and fixing the Noah with a confused look. "Why didn't you tell her where I was…?"_

_The man chuckled and folded his hands in his lap and leaned back in his chair, his eyes flashing with devious amusement. "Why? I thought you didn't want to see the Earl… that's why your hiding isn't it?" The young woman frowned even deeper at the grinning Noah, the Exorcist not wanting to admit that she was indeed hiding._

_"You do realize that your going to make the poor man have a nervous break down right?" The man added after another short silence and a tired sigh. One fine eyebrow rose as Ellen turned her glaring silver eyes to the right, the young woman crossing her thin arms over her chest in stubbornness._

_"The Earl's a bastard." Ellen had hissed out coldly, the young woman angry to realized that sooner or later she would have to face the man masquerading as Mana Walker. Sooner or later she would have to speak to the fucking sick bastard that was the Millennium Earl._

_The Noah sighed heavily, his broad shoulders sagging in disappointment. One of his gloved hands raising to cover the right side of his face as he shook his head. "Mas que filha cruel… {What a cruel daughter…}" the man breathed out. Ellen blinked, the Exorcist not understanding the Noah's words, but the young woman recognized the language. Her silver eyes narrowed, the young white haired Exorcist slowly approaching the desk._

_This Noah spoke the same language as Mikk. "What did you say?" Ellen asked, the sixteen year old mortified with how timid her voice sounded. "What language is that…?" The Exorcist forced out in a voice barely above a whisper, the man blinking and fixing her with a confused look._

_Then the Noah was smiling at her again, his grin sly and truly amused. "It's Portuguese. May I ask why you want to know?" the man spoke in a smooth and even tone, like the bastard already knew the answer to his question._

_The Exorcist hesitated only for a second. "Tyki Mikk sometimes speaks in that language..." Ellen said quietly, her silver eyes once again looking around the large office._

_The room was well decorated, expensive paintings hung off the walls and now that Ellen's was closer, the young woman took notice that the Noah was dressed like his was a high class nobleman. He was dressed in a nicely pressed white shirt, dark grey vest and black dress pants, the man's black suit coat was at the moment hanging off the back of his chair._

_The Noah chuckled and leaned back, his grin widening and his eyes narrowing just a fraction. "Ah, I see…I'm Sheryl Kamelot by the way..." The man said in that irritatingly amused tone. "It's nice to finally meet you, Ms. Ellen Walker." The way that this Sheryl Kamelot was speaking to her, it was almost like the man was laughing at her…_

_The nobleman was suddenly leaning forward again as a thought came to him, his dark brown eyes burning with intrigue. "If you'd like I could translate for you, but you'll have to tell me what Tyki's been saying…" the Noah said, his grin twisting into a sly and devious smirk._

_Ok…_

_This Noah was a little to willing to offer his help…but…_

_The young woman swallowed and fidgeted with her dress. The Exorcist suddenly unconvertible, but Ellen badly wanted to know what Tyki Mikk had been saying last night. She needed to know…_

_"He calls me menina a lot..." Ellen started after another long pause. Sheryl Kamelot chuckled and nodded his head, that blasted amusement still flashing in his dark brown eyes. The look on his face reminding Ellen so much of Tyki Mikk that it made her heart twist in her chest horribly._

_"Menina means Girl." Sheryl Kamelot said smoothly, the man gesturing for her to sit in one of the chairs on the opposite side of his desk. His brown eyes filling with pleasure when Ellen timidly took a seat. "You can stay as long as you want. It will be a long while before anyone comes back around looking for you…" The Noah said, his eyes turning back to fix the pile of papers sitting before him with a bored look. "I could use some company while a finish my work…"_

_Ellen frowned deeply then. This man was a Noah, like Tyki Mikk and Road…_

_This man was Noah, her enemy._

_Ellen felt her petite body start to relax slightly now that she was sitting however, the young woman taking a deep breath and allowing her hands to fold in her lap. Speaking to a Noah wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. Though, Ellen really shouldn't stay to long…_

_Ellen's silver eyes turned to meet the Noah's and the young woman blinked. The man's eyes were looking almost pleading, begging for a distraction from his paper work. The look painfully reminding her of Komui Lee's eyes when he was trying to get out of his own work…_

_The Exorcist's heart clenched in loneliness, once again Ellen being reminded of what she had lost._

_Ellen swallowed and was nodding her head before she realized what she was doing. "I guess I could stay for a while…" Ellen stammered out. Her pale white cheeks tinting pink when the man offered her a true smile in return._

_Though after another long pause, and the man returning to his work, Ellen found herself swallowed once again. Her silver eyes sliding around the room, looking for anything to talk about and fill the silence around them. Her eyes spotted three picture frames on the desk, the young white haired Exorcist reached out and carefully lifted one up, Ellen turning it so she could see the picture._

_Ellen wasn't surprised to see the man that she was sitting with was in the black and white photograph, but her silver eyes widened at the others in the picture…_

_Road, the young Noah of Dreams, stood next to a woman that Ellen didn't recognize. Road had a happy grin on her face as she hugged the woman around her middle. The woman had a soft and kind smile on her lips, her eyes filled with love and happiness._

_Sheryl Kamelot stood to the right of the unnamed woman, a proud smile on his face. The man's eyes were filled with true delight to be posing for the family picture. By the way that one of the man's arms wrapped around the woman's petite waist, Ellen could guess that she must be his wife._

_And just to Sheryl Kamelot's right, stood a man that Ellen was even more surprised to see in the picture. Tyki Mikk stood next to the other Noah, his mouth pulled into a half smile. The Exorcist could see that the smile was completely forced and Ellen could only imagine what it had taken for Noah of Pleasure to be convinced to pose for the picture._

_If the Exorcist didn't know any better…_

_If Ellen didn't know any better, she would say that the group in the photo looked like any normal noble family. "This picture…" Ellen found herself whispering softly, her silver eyes looking at the family picture with a small amount of envy. What the young woman would give to have something like that. "Is this woman…?"_

_What Ellen would give to have a simple picture of her beloved foster father…_

_"My wife, Tricia." Kamelot offered, the man pausing in his work to look at her. His eyes shining and the man looked absolutely and completely love struck after speaking the woman's name. The Noah's smile was so wide that Ellen almost found it creepy. "You'll get to meet her soon, once she gets back from her trip…"_

_The Noah's smile fell and his broad shoulders sagged dejectedly, the man looking so sorrowful that Ellen felt pity swell in her heart for him despite herself._

_"Tricia's been visiting her ill mother for the past week, all I get are thirty minute phone calls in the late afternoon…" For gods sake, the man looked like he was on the verge of tears! Ellen's silver eyes glanced back at the photograph, the young Exorcist realizing that she should change the topic._

_Elle's pink lips parted, the sixteen year old woman planning to change the subject to anything else other then the man's wife, when the Noah spoke again. "Eu te amo muito, minha querida Tricia ... {I love you so much, my dear Tricia…}" the Noah mumbled out, the man picking up one of the other pictures and looking at it longingly._

_The Noah had spoken so quickly, that Ellen almost missed what he had said, but Ellen had heard and the Exorcist's silver eyes widened. Her pink lips parting in recognition, the young woman recognizing some of the words that the man had just said…_

_"What- what does that mean…?" Ellen stammered out, her heart in her throat as the man blinked and frowned at her in confusion. "What does… 'Eu…' " It was hard to get her tongue to speak the foreign words, but the young woman continued anyway, "What does 'Eu te amo' mean?" Ellen clarified softly._

_The Noah blinked again, then Sheryl Kamelot was leaning closer to her and over the desk, his eyes burning into her silver and Ellen fought down the need to shudder at their intensity. "Why do you want to know?" he demanded and Ellen got the feeling that what ever the words meant was something important._

_The Exorcist swallowed around the lump in her throat, Ellen not so sure that she wanted to know now…_

_What if it was something vulgar or… or… embarrassing...?_

_Ellen shook her head and frowned, her silver eyes meeting the Noah's burning gaze head on. Her determination to learn what the pervert had been saying last night greater then her embarrassment over whatever the words meant. "Tyki Mikk… He's said that to me… a few times…"_

_Sheryl Kamelot's mouth fell open, the man not blinking for a long and unnerving moment. Then the Noah threw back his head and howled with laughter. Ellen flinched at the sound, her pale cheeks now burning hot in mortified embarrassment. "Tyki said 'Eu te amo' to you did he? Meu irmãozinho querido, seu pobre tolo manhoso ... Você não pode mesmo dizer 'Eu te amo' para que ela possa compreendê-lo...? {My dear baby brother, your such a poor sly fool…You can't even say 'I love you' so she can understand you…?}"_

_The Noah's laugher faded, his mouth twisting into a wide and wickedly amused smile. His dark brown eyes flashing in glee. "You can not tell Tyki that I told you..." Sheryl Kamelot whispered under his breath, his brown eyes narrowing with conspiracy, the man's gleeful smile wide. '"Eu te amo', my dear naive girl, means 'I love you' in Portuguese."_

* * *

_Pain_

White hot _pain_ flared across her left eye, forcing Ellen out of the memory, the pain pushing that _blackness _of the Fourteenth back. Apocryphos growled, the Innocence's anger thick in the air as the _pain _burned even _higher-! _But before Ellen could scream the pain was gone and the young woman was left panting, her petite frame shaking…

Her mind slow to realized that those _sickeningly_ cold hands where once again holding her bruised cheeks. The Innocence leaning down and Ellen fought to turn her face away. "We are not ready for you to _awaken_ yet, my lovely _little toy Noah_. Not yet, but _soon_." The Cardinal whispered huskily against her lips. Those sickening cold hands once again keeping Ellen from pulling away. "Once you start behaving yourself properly I will allow it… but not yet."

Ellen _hated _the feeling of being helpless more then anything. She was an _Exorcist_, she was not a _toy, _but then Apocryphos was much stronger then her. There was little that Ellen could do to fight back against something so _powerful_.

Not with Crown Clown shaking in such _submissive terror_.

"I am glad that my binding," the Innocence's thumb caressing her left cheek , his amused eyes sliding to look at the scar that ran the length of the left side of Ellen's face. "Still seems to be holding after so many years... I would be so _upset _if you awoke before I had you _trained _and _broken_ properly, my _pet_."

Ellen Walker could feel her insides clench and her heart freeze, her silver eyes starring into the Innocence's glowing green in confusion. What did this _thing_ just say-? "_Your _binding-? But Mana is the one that-"

Apocryphos's wicked and fiendish smile widened at the look on her bruised face as the words died in her throat. His voice soothing and sweet when he spoke. The bastard completely ignoring the young woman's question. "It wasn't very nice of you to strike your _master _like that, my lovely little pet Noah. But I am feeling very _generis_ today, so how should I have you _make it up _to me?"

A thoughtful hum past the Innocence's viciously wide smiling lips, his green eyes narrowing in sick amusement. "Ah, I know. I want to hear you say those words _again_, Noah." The bastard purred as his cold mouth moved to kiss at her pale throat. That _sickness_ twisting in her stomach at the touch, it was worse then _vile_, worse then _disgusting_.

It felt _nothing _like when Tyki Mikk was kissing or touching her. Not even the _first time_, when he had forced himself on her in that hotel room and had taken her virginity, even _then_ Ellen hadn't felt so _violated_.

Ellen's left arm's shaking grew and the numbness prickled and tingled from her shoulder to her finger tips…

**"You make me **_**sick**_**, your **_**terror **_**and **_**despair**_** make me want to **_**retch**_**."** An enraged voice hissed from that mortifying _darkness_ that was still _there_, _deep within her_. The sound pulsing and reaching out from her middle to infest every part of her body…

True terror rose, all of it her own, as this _thing's _hands started to move. One returning to caress her black left arm, the other sliding down her trembling body in heated touches. The pervert's fingers fisting into the skirt of her dress…

_Oh god_, was he really going to _rape _her?

Ellen's wide silver eyes were starring blindly at the ceiling of the old run down church. Her body unmoving and her limbs heavier then led. The young woman finding it even hard to swallow back the _bile _in her throat.

**"You **_**shake **_**and you **_**quiver**_**, you concede to that **_**monstrosity **_**like a fucking kicked **_**dog**_**."** The darkness growled in its rage, the Fourteenth twisting in cold _rage_ from behind her eyes, his tone cold and unforgiving. **"You Innocence always **_**obey**_** and allow yourselves to be used as **_**pawns, **_**just because that is how it has **_**always been**_**."**

**"I can not break these accursed strings… so I beg you Innocence…"**

The young woman could almost see the Fourteenth standing before that lake, a pleading and desperate look twisting that face that looked so much like Tyki's… but the look in those golden eyes made the young woman realize that Apocryphos was right... The Fourtheenth was nothing more then a _child,_ a child compared to everone else in this horrid war...

The Noah spoke with such conviction and desperation to not be forced to stand idly by and watch what was taking place, but then Ellen could feel his _fear _and his _terror_ like it was _her own_. She felt the same terror and hopelessness. It was _hopeless_, Ellen could _understand_ that by the look in those burning golden eyes. The Exorcist could tell that the Fourteenth knew that he wasn't nearly powerful enough to resist something as powerful as _Apocryphos _alone…

Her vision was blurred, the only thing that was _clear _being the Noah that she knew wasn't really there. Neah's mouth was then twisting into a pleading smile, the Fourteenth reaching out with both his white gloved hands…

_"Ellen!"_ a voice called just outside the darkness that was once again trying to wrap around her, the scar on her face _burning_ and the mark on her chest aching horribly. A blur of motion and the Cardinal was pulling away and then gone from her. Tyki Mikk pausing in his attack and chase just long enough for his gold eyes to meet her wide terrified silver, then the Noah of Pleasure was once again moving almost to fast for the Exorcist's eyes to follow.

Three explosions rocked the building, followed by the sound of a scuffle.

Then Mikk came crashing to the ground just a few feet away from her, the Exorcist turning her head, the rest of her body still filled in that paralyzing terror. The Cardinal was pinning Tyki Mikk to the ground by a hard grip on his throat. The Noah of Pleasure looking worn, his burning gold eyes narrowing and his mouth pulling into a snarl. The right side of Mikk's face was bloody from a head wound, but Ellen could see that the Noah of Pleasure had landed a few blows to the Innocence also...

The burning desperation in the Noah's golden eyes making Ellen's heart twist within her chest. "Oh, is it _just_ you this time?" Apocryphos hissed out, his smile widening in sickeningly twisted amusement. "How stupidly foolish of you _parasite_."

**"Just because an Innocence has never gone against the **_**Heart **_**- doesn't mean that it can't be done. This **_**nightmare**_** is something that you have the power to stop."**

"But then _my _sweet little pet Noah seems to be quiet the soft spot for you _disgusting cockroaches_. You and _Adam_ seem to be rather found of her..." Apocryphos continued. The Cardinal's other hand rose and balled into a fist, his face titling up, but his cold glowing green eyes never leaving Tyki's narrowed and enraged gold. "I'm going to beat you _senseless_, then make you _watch _as I _break _your dear Fourteenth." The Innocence giggled wickedly.

**"I beg you **_**Crown Clown**_**…please, help me break these strings that tie us, please help me break what keeps us from **_**moving forward**_**. "**

* * *

**~~~ Portuguese Translations by BelleTiger BT ~~~**

Eu te amo… = _I love you…_

Mas que filha cruel… = What a cruel daughter…

Eu te amo muito, minha querida Tricia ... = I love you so much, my dear Tricia…

Meu irmãozinho querido, seu pobre tolo manhoso ... Você não pode mesmo dizer 'Eu te amo' para que ela possa compreendê-lo …? = My dear baby brother, your such a poor sly fool…You can't even say 'Eu te amo' so she can understand you…?

* * *

...

...

Well that was... rather horrid and evil wasn't it? ... I hope I got everyone hating the Cardinal... though I think I went a little overboard with making him being a... _Bastard_...?

Who wants me to off him?

Please review?


	6. Rain

**Sequel:** This is a_ sequel _to "What Lies Hidden". _Please read that first_!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Katsura Hoshino owns it… I just enjoy twisting her ideas for my own warped amusement…

**Warning:** … G. Gray - Man is in its self bloody. This chapter is sort of dark like the last one… Also try to remember that Apocryphos can block memories and events... like what he did to Cross's guards in the Manga.

**Spoilers: **_Some_

**Timeline: **Set after Chapter 204; Premonitions of Separation

**Portuguese Translator:** BelleTiger BT

* * *

Updated: 7/22/2011

**- Neah speaking to Ellen or Crown Clown will look like this, and anything that is happening in Ellen's mind will be separated from everything else.**

- _Anything that are Memories will be like this. And if it's a major memory then it will also be separation from everything else._

If you have any suggestions that might help to make things clearer, please let me know…

* * *

**"You make me **_**sick**_**, your **_**terror **_**and **_**despair**_** make me want to **_**retch**_**."**

**"You **_**shake **_**and you **_**quiver**_**, you concede to that **_**monstrosity **_**like a fucking kicked **_**dog**_**."**

**"You Innocence always **_**obey**_** and allow yourselves to be used as **_**pawns, **_**just because that is how it has **_**always been**_**."**

**"I can not break these accursed strings… so I beg you Innocence…"**

**"Just because an Innocence has never gone against the **_**Heart **_**- doesn't mean that it can't be done. This **_**nightmare**_** is something that you have the power to stop."**

**"I beg you **_**Crown Clown**_**…please, help me break these strings that tie us, please help me break what keeps us from **_**moving forward**_**. "**

* * *

Silence.

The young woman was _deaf_ and _numb_ to everything that was happening before her wide silver eyes. The blood in her veins slow and cold, her fingers numb along with the rest of her beaten body. Even the pain in her lower abdomen was nothing more then a dull ach now…

Apocryphos's retched laughter filled the old church, the Innocence once again kneeling over her, but then Ellen couldn't bring herself to look away from the unmoving form on the other side of the abandoned church.

Tyki Mikk was motionless; the Noah slumped against the far wall. His head hung low and his long dark purple hair fall and obscured his face from view. Red ran in thin trails down the old stone wall, the man's hands nailed to the wall and keeping Mikk upright.

More of that horrid red was pooling underneath the Noah of Pleasure, Tyki Mikk's unmoving body deathly still, the wound in Mikk's stomach the source.

Cold finger were once again running through her hair, the blood that was covering those horrid finger streaking and staining her white hair. Ellen Walker didn't flinch at the touch, the young woman not showing any sign that she had even taken noticed of Apocryphos's presence.

Ellen couldn't tell, from the place that she still lay, if the Noah of Pleasure was still even breathing…

"Shh, my little pet Noah, don't cry…" the Innocence was whispering softly to her, the hand that was brushing back her hair moving to turn the young woman's face to look at the _Thing _leaning over her.

Was she still crying? She couldn't tell anymore…

Narrowing glowing green eyes were then looking her over and the Cardinal signed heavily. "I'm doing this for you, my dear sweet _Noah_. This _parasite_ has been poisoning you..."

A cruel and horribly wicked smile twisted at the Cardinal's mouth, his eyes filling with laughter. "Don't worry, _my pet_, I want _it _alive." the man's hand moving from her bruised left cheek and made a wet red trail down her still body, the bastard no doubt seeing the fear in her eyes.

"I want the others to see this… I want the others to give in to the _rage_," The Innocence continued in a low purr. "Because what _family _would not act when one of their own has been so _wronged_? Rash actions lead to _recklessness_ and _error_ after all…"

Apocryphos's hand reached her blood soaked skirt; his other hand moving to join it, both hands taking hold of the ruined fabric and a loud ripping sound filling the stale air. "You, _Fourteenth _will bring about the end of humanities _vermin_." those vile and horrid hands moving back up and taking a hold of her once white blouse. "I'm going to _break_ you, then mold you into whatever I want. Now, I want you to be a good girl and do what your told…"

And still the young sixteen year old felt _numb_, like it wasn't really her that was living this terrible _nightmare_. Her unfocused silver eyes continued to stare unblinking. Ellen's skin was feeling so frozen that the Cardinal's ice cold hands no longer left goose bumps in their wake. "Let's get you ready for the _show_ my sweet little _pet_…" Her blouse was ripped open, revealing her cream colored corset underneath.

_"Eu te amo… {I love you…}"_

Despair. Fear. Terror.

Hopelessness.

Helplessness.

***Bum bump***

The darkness that was the essence of the _Fourteenth Noah _pulsed like a heart beat from behind her unseeing silver eyes. Begging and pleading the _darkness_ called to the _light_, but there was nothing that could stop this…

Fear was so utterly crippling and crushing. Crown Clown wouldn't go against the Heart, the source of its existence, it would be _suicide_. The Innocence existed for the Heart, to obey and march and bow.

Without the Heart, all Innocence would fade and die…

Those were the _Rules_.

The Innocence always obeying and following any and all orders of their _Heart_, like the good little _soldiers_ that they were…

And here Ellen was, _hoping _in the farthest and deepest places of her heart that Crown Clown, her Innocence that had been with her since the moment of her _birth, _would help her. That Crown Clown would save her, like it always did when she needed it most…

The Exorcist's red stained lips parted, her eyes still staring at the retched _thing _that was the source of her _pain_. She was always walking in circles, alone and lost and cast aside.

_"Eu te amo… {I love you…}"_

But…

The young woman's soft lips were moving, her voice coming out broken and raw. Her tongue heavy and clumsy but that didn't stop the whisper from filling the_ silence _that had filled over the old stone church. "I have… to…"

_"I love you Ellen… keep moving, don't ever stop…"_

The Cardinal pausing, his cold green eyes rising from where they had wandered, those horrible and vile eyes meeting Ellen's clouded and lost silver. The man's mouth twisting into a displeased frown as the young woman continued on in a weak and mortifyingly broken tone. "Have to… keep… walking … I can't…"

***Bum bump***

Her left arm became still, its terrible shaking coming to a stop. _Everything_ becoming still, like time _itself_ had stopped. Her skin was prickling and tingling, the night black fingers on her left hand starting to twitch uncontrollably…

Then…

Then it felt like Ellen was being turn in two. The young woman's skin was burning, her petite frame going ridged. The Exorcist's pink lips were parting in a silent scream, Ellen's silver eyes wide but unseeing.

White hot _pain _was racing across her skin. The young white haired woman had never felt anything like it before. The feeling of being ripped apart one cell at a time eat at her soul, burning hot rage twisting and clawing its way through Ellen's blood.

**"Retched Innocence! **_**Fine**_**, you cower and continue being a mere puppet!" **Neah hissed out darkly, venom and rage pulsing like a heart beat in her veins. She could feel the darkness that was the Fourteenth pulsing and rising like a tidal wave. **"I will not be held back by your **_**cowardice**_**."**

The scar on the left side on her face was aching so horribly, and the scar on her chest aching worse. Though, the Exorcist couldn't really feel them anymore, not through that burning and all consuming_ darkness_.

Ellen could hear someone yelling angrily at her, just outside her awareness, but they didn't matter. She was so close to the _end_ that she could taste it on her tongue, her blood stained lips twisting into a wide and delirious smile.

Hands so cold that they burned Ellen's bruised pale skin were then taking a hold of her cheeks. Apocryphos's sickening voice hissing in her ears a second later. "You can not awaken!"

Silver eyes snapped back into focus as the darkness was ripped away from her, that _blessed moment _once again denied to her. Her salvation had been so _close_, those horrifying glowing green eyes were burning into her and the young woman wanted to cry out in despair. The Exorcist's curse flaring and burning and was pushing the Fourteenth further back down within her…

Desolation. Hopelessness. It echoed throughout that _darkness_, the Fourteenth Noah falling into his own despair.

How pathetic they were…

Ellen Walker had _nothing_, not even her Innocence would come to her aid. The _only_ other source of _power _that the young woman could use to save herself and Mikk couldn't break free from its shackles.

Ellen Walker could feel the fight in her draining away, her tired silver eyes fluttering closed as the Cardinal leaned down and pressed his wickedly grinning lips to her trembling pink. The Innocence picking up on the fact that its prey was giving up. "My poor little _pet Noah_, its ok to give in… Let me free you my beautiful _Exorcist_, I don't want to hurt you…"

The Innocence's cold rough fingers trailing a terrible path down her body, the young woman fighting back a broken and hopeless sob when those fingers took hold of her red stained panties. "Now, be a good little_ whore_ and moan nice and loud for-"Apocryphos started, his voice a wickedly malicious purr, but the words halted before he could finish speaking.

After a long moment of silence Ellen forced her eyes to open, the Exorcist only seeing the Cardinal's face in blurred lines…

The young woman blinking, her vision clearing. The Cardinal, the bastard was looking at her with widening glowing green eyes, the look of surprise on the Innocence's face at first confusing.

That was until Ellen's tear stained silver eyes slid down, a dark greenish black_ thing_ was protruding and twisted its way out of Apocryphos's chest. The Innocence spitting up blood as _it _forced itself further out of his chest; the hauntingly_ familiar_ appendage was soon joined by more just like it. The other's wrapping around the Cardinal's arms and neck.

A deep and dark growl rose up in rage from further within the church, Ellen feeling _something_ rising and burning and pulsing all around her. The _power _thatwas building all around them so dark and terrifying that...

Relief was then filling her aching heart…

Ellen _knew_ this feeling…

"Como você se atreve… {_How dare you_…}…How _dare…_ you _touch_ her…!" A deep twisted baritone seethed out from the very _center_ of that crushing power. The rage growing and burning as the Cardinal turned his head just slightly to the right, the man look to the one that had spoken.

Ellen's wide silver following a long second later, her eyes falling onto the Noah of Pleasure. Tyki Mikk had ripped his hands free from the wall, the man having pushed himself into a standing position. Those dark blackish green limb's sprouting from his back…

Just like _before_, when Ellen had used Crown Clown to try and kill Tyki Mikk's Noah.

Ellen could see that the man was leaning heavily on the blood smeared stone wall, Tyki Mikk blearily being able to keep himself on his unsteady feet. The effort of breathing _alone_ looking to be difficult for the Noah, but then his gold eyes were practically glowing in the man's rage.

Apocryphos's mouth was then pulling into a twisted and wickedly amused smile. The Cardinal's eyes narrowing in his own cold rage as he pulled away from her and pushed himself to his feet slowly, the bastard now seemingly uncaring that he had something protruding through his chest and wrapped around his arms and neck.

"Ha ~ I'm going to… tear you… to _pieces_!" Mikk growled deep and warningly, his dark grey lips twisting into that irritatingly smug grin of his. The Innocence hissed out in pain when the Noah of Pleasure's new limbs (that were no doubt made up of Dark Mater) twisted and tore, ripping away the bastard's left arm in a violent _jerk._

The Cardinal bit his tongue in an effort not to scream, the bastard panting in pain. His features twisting before the sick bastard was once again smiling cruelly at the Noah of Pleasure.

"Ah, poor little _parasite_… trying so desperately to protect what's yours, but what you fail to realize," Apocryphos grit out through clenched teeth, the Innocence's right hand rising, palm facing the Noah of Pleasure. "Is that she's not _yours_, she never was." The Noah's burning enraged golden eyes narrowing, Tyki Mikk's lips curling into a snarl at the Cardinal's words.

Apocryphos's smile was widening in sick amusement, white light now starting to gather at the Cardinal's open palm, the man chuckling wickedly mad at Mikk's anger. "Ellen is _mine_, she has always been mine, _parasite_. There isn't anything you can do-"

"You always did talk to much, Apocryphos." an even and cold voice cut the Innocence off.

A blur of black and silver and Apocryphos was sent flying back, the _Thing _being ripped free from Tyki Mikk's blackish-green plant like appendages. The Innocence continued until he hit the stone wall far behind him. The young woman was then forcing her petite frame up, her abused stomach muscles cramping with the effort of sitting upright, Ellen's left arm still twitching at her side uselessly.

The Innocence was now pinned to the stone wall by an all to familiar looking broad sword. The Cardinal's wide green eyes fell to look at the weapon in confusion, before his eyes rose and met Ellen's wide silver.

The sword _looked_ just like Crown Clown when it was invoked fully, but Ellen's Innocence was still attached to her body. Apocryphos's mouth parted, his eyes narrowing and for a _second _Ellen thought she saw a flash of _fear_- and true _pain_ as the Innocence through back its head and howled in agony.

The Exorcist found herself flinching at the cry, her eyes still fixed on the bastard as the Cardinal writhed in torment before falling silent.

Foot steps echoed and filled the old church with a muted tapping, an all to familiar man walked forward and passing Ellen without even a glance.

The Millennium Earl only coming to a stop when he was between the pinned and enraged Innocence and Ellen, the man still looking like her beloved Mana. The malicious _rage _that was rolling of the Earl _horrible_, it was filling the whole building with a soul numbing frost.

She had felt this anger once before…The young woman blinking and a blurred memory flashed before her eyes…

* * *

_Ellen had been sitting in Sheryl Kamelot's office, the nobleman having just told her the meaning of 'Eu te amo…{I love you…}'. Kamelot telling her thatthe Noah of Pleasure had been secretly confessing his love for her the night before…_

_The door had been thrown opened then, the Millennium Earl had stormed in, that same anger freezing the Exorcist to her seat._

_Road was only a few steps behind the obviously furious man, the young girl looking concerned and pleading, like the child had been trying to calm the Earl but to no avail. "Ellen Walker! Where have you been?" the man had hissed, his grey eyes burning into her wide and startled silver._

_Kamelot was pushing himself up from his seat then, his dark brown eyes narrowing and his hands raising in a placating manner. "Now Earl, let's not get-" Sheryl Kamelot had tried to say, but the nobleman was cut off by a angry wave of the Earl's hand._

_Sheryl Kamelot looked frustrated and Road's eyes shown with understanding of the Earl's anger, but still the child pleaded for the Maker of Akume to calm down before he did something he would regret._

_Ellen had risen to her feet, her silver eyes meeting the great and powerful Millennium Earl's angry grey with a cold and uncaring look of her own. Ellen had spoken in a tone lined with her own anger over this bastard's audacity to still be walking around looking like Mana Walker. "I can do and I can go wherever-"_

_The Earl's mouth had pulled into a deeper frown, those hauntingly familiar features twisting into an even angrier look. "You will not speak to me like that young lady, and you will do what I tell you." The Earl had bit out angrily, cutting Ellen off. "When I say that you will attend a family meal, then you will do so!"_

_The Exorcist's heart had ached and clenched, seeing that cold and furious look on the face of her beloved foster father, seeing that look on that face hurting her more then the words that had been spoken._

_Her Mana had said words every close to the words that the Earl had just spoken to her, years ago, when Mana had just taken her in…_

_Dear god it hurt so much to hear that voice say those words and in that tone. The young woman's eyes narrowed, her pink lips twisted into a cold hurtful snarl. "You are not my father! You fucking bast-!"_

_The rest of the words that the Exorcist was going to scream fell away as her head snapped to the right, her left cheek stinging and it took Ellen a few long moments to realize what had just happened._

_Slowly, oh so slowly Ellen turned her wide silver eyes back to the man before her, back to look at the man that had just slapped her. Sheryl Kamelot and Road both looked dismayed, the Millennium Earl's grey eyes where also wide much like her own, his mouth opening to speak-_

_"I hate you!" The Exorcist hissed out low and evenly, cutting the bastard off. Ellen's feet were then taking her past the Earl and the anxious Noah of Dream's a second later._

_The Exorcist had ran, ran until she was out of that horribly large mansion. The young woman had ran until she had made it to the tree line, just at the edge of the overly large gardens that sat behind Ellen's new hell._

_She had fallen to her knees then, her left cheek still stinging, but that pain didn't hurt as much as the fact that he had hit her, and while Ellen knew that the bastard couldn't be her Mana… it had still…_

_Suddenly cold hands were reaching out and covering her wide silver eyes from behind, a gasp of terror escaped her parted lips as her body quickly tried to jerk away from that horrifyingly familiar cold touch. Terror and panic rendering the Exorcist mute as the one behind her spoke in a wickedly amused tone. "Hello again my little pet, I've been waiting for you."_

* * *

Ellen Walker was snapped back into the present when the man standing before her removed his ever present top hat, letting the thing slip from his white gloved fingers to fall to the ground soundlessly.

The young woman couldn't see the Earl's face, but the man's broad shoulders were squared and his back straight. The Millennium Earl's hands hung motionless at his sides and his feet set apart.

The man's poster doing a poor job of concealing that _hunger to kill _and that horribly _malicious_ thrumming of power that was building all around them. "First you take my _brother_-" That oh so familiar voice continued in an even and unnervingly _calm _tone, "Then you try to take my _daughter_ from me, _again_? That's _unforgivable._"

That _malicious hate _wasrising and making the young woman shake at its magnitude. Tyki Mikk was suddenly at her side, the Noah's bloodied hands taking hold of Ellen's shoulders and pulling her close to his chest, a feeling of _safety _filling her exhausted body at Mikk's touch. The Noah tucking her head underneath his chin a second later.

"Are you alright _menina_?" The man asked her under his breath, Tyki's hands checking her for any injuries besides the obvious. The Exorcist nodded her head and allowed herself to take a grounding breath, the tension in her body finely leaving her…

"Tyki-pon," The Earl started, his voice still that disturbingly even and composed tone, the man's fingers curling and his hands becoming fists, before they relaxed again. "Take Ellen and go, Apocryphos and I have some _unfinished_ business to see to."

* * *

…. So sorry that this chapter was so short…

Please review…?


	7. Battlefield Influx

**OMG? ! I'm not dead? **

**Nope, just very very sleep deprived at the moment from the curve ball life threw at me (_read: baby_), and I finely have enough brain power to try writing again. So Yay!**

**I AM SO SORRY THAT IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG! I will work on updating my other stories soon! I swear! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others! I have been very wishy washy about what I wanted to do with it (not including all the ideas I had for it), and had to force myself to choose an idea and stick with it or I was never going to finish it! :(**

**I'm really hoping that it came out ok... I hope you all enjoy the last chapter to "Line of Sight"! Please review!**

**There will be a small recap in the begginning...**

* * *

**Sequel: **This is a_ sequel _to "What Lies Hidden". _!__Please read that first__!_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Katsura Hoshino owns it… I just enjoy twisting her ideas for my own warped amusement…

**Warning: **Warning for the Cardinal being a dickhead…

**Spoilers: **_Some_ …If you have not read up to chapter 205 there will be spoilers… sort off… The link so you can get caught up is…

www . mangareader 210 / dgray - man . Html

**Portuguese Translator: **BelleTiger BT

**Timeline: **set after Chapter 204; Premonitions of Separation

* * *

**- Neah speaking to Ellen or Crown Clown will look like this**

- _Anything that are Memories will be like this. And if it's a major memory then it will also be separation from everything else_

If you have any suggestions that might help to make things clearer, please let me know

* * *

The young woman couldn't see the Earl's face, but the man's broad shoulders were squared and his back straight. The Millennium Earl's hands hung motionless at his sides and his feet set apart.

The man's poster doing a poor job of concealing that _hunger to kill _and that horribly _malicious_ thrumming of power that was building all around them. "First you take my _brother_-" That oh so familiar voice continued in an even and unnervingly _calm _tone, "Then you try to take my _daughter_ from me, _again_? That's _unforgivable._"

That _malicious hate _was rising and making the young woman shake at its magnitude. Tyki Mikk was suddenly at her side, the Noah's bloodied hands taking hold of Ellen's shoulders and pulling her close to his chest, a feeling of _safety _filling her exhausted body at Mikk's touch. The Noah tucking her head underneath his chin a second later.

"Are you alright _menina_?" The man asked her under his breath, Tyki's hands checking her for any injuries besides the obvious. The Exorcist nodded her head and allowed herself to take a grounding breath, the tension in her body finely leaving her…

"Tyki-pon," The Earl started, his voice still that disturbingly even and composed tone, the man's fingers curling and his hands becoming fists, before they relaxed again. "Take Ellen and go, Apocryphos and I have some _unfinished_ business to see to."

Mikk frowned but nodded, the man forcing his beaten body up, but the Exorcist could see that he was unsteady on his feet. The wound in his stomach was still bleeding, the wounds from having his hands nailed to the wall also still dripping that thick red liquid.

Ellen frowned and also made to push herself to her feet, though her abused stomach muscle cramped and brought the young woman back to her knees with a whimper of pain. Mikk's sharp golden eyes snapping from the Earl and turning back to her then, the Noah of Pleasure hissing through his teeth and was once again kneeling down next to her.

The Exorcist curled into herself, her shaking hands wrapping around her middle as the pain continued to throb and ach for an _unbearably_ long moment.

The blow that she had received earlier most have done more damage then she had first thought, now that the adrenaline in her blood was fading the young Exorcist could fully feel the pain. Ellen Walker feeling moister start to gather at the corners of her eyes. "_Menina_, what's wrong?" he breathed out and Ellen couldn't fight back her flinch at the question.

* * *

_"I'm pretty sure that I've already taken care of our little problem, but it never hurts to be thorough..." the Cardinal said in a smooth uncaring tone. "Noah are such a pain to kill after all…"_

* * *

How could she _possibly_ explain what was wrong to Mikk…?

_How_ could she possibly explain to the person that had been _trying_ to get her...

That... that maybe...

Ellen hadn't even _told_ him about the _side effect_ of Kamui's horrible potion yet!

Ellen didn't have to look up from the dirty stone floor of the old abandoned church to know that the Earl was also now looking at her, but the young Exorcist forced her eyes to rise anyway. Ellen's silver eyes meeting the Maker of Akuma's (because for some reason it was easier then meeting Tyki Mikk's at the moment) concerned golden eyes.

The Millennium Earl _looked_ just like any other Noah that the Exorcist had ever met. His skin the same grey, his eyes that burning gold and the seven stigmata crosses upon his brow.

But then, the look in the man's eyes made the Earl _look _so much like her Mana, so much so that…

The Millennium Earl turned his eyes away from her then, fixing a coldly angered look upon the now madly giggling Innocence, his hands once again tightening into fists, the Earl barely able to contain his rage.

Ellen's silver eyes turning from the Earl's back to look at the Cardinal hesitantly, the _thing _looking like it had truly gone mad. "What's wrong _Adam_… Are you angry? _Good_, get mad, let your _rage_ choke you, blind you!" Apocryphos taunted wickedly, his glowing green eyes narrowing and the _thing _giggling even more. "Your beloved _daughter _was just as easy to get to as your dear precious little brother."

"Apocryphos-" Maker growled through his clenched teeth, the man hissing beneath his breath in fury.

"Do you remember Adam? How I twisted young Neah into my bloody obedient puppet? And_ now_, now I turned your little girl into my sweet broken pet!" The Earl's broad shoulders were shaking at the Cardanil's words, that deep burning darkness rising from the man's tense body.

The power was building and pushing forward, the man taking a step closer to the pinned Innocence. The stain glass windows, the ones that were sill in tacked, shattering from the pressure of the expanding power that was rolling of the Millennium Earl in waves.

The Cardinal was howling with laughter, though his amusement died when the Earl took a deep breath and calmed his fury just a _faction_. When he spoke his tone was still filled with his anger, though it was now controlled. "I will not play your _'game'_ any longer Apocryphos. It ends now."

The Cardinal's green eyes narrowed, then they were turning from the Earl to meet Tyki Mikk's hateful gold. Mikk's features twisting into a snarl, when Apocryphos mouth twisted from a displeased frown into a gleeful and predatorily dark smile.

"Yes," The Innocence must've realized that it couldn't get the reaction that it wanted from the Earl, so now the _thing _was going to change targets. "I so enjoyed _playing _with my lovely little pet…" It continued, when the Cardinal spoke again his voice was a smug purr. "You would have enjoyed the show _parasite, _my pretty little pet was moaning so beautifully-"

The Noah of Pleasure had cleared the distance in a blink of an eye, his transformed clawed right hand taking a crushing hold of Apocryphos's throat, his voice seething in his rage when he spoke. "O que você disse? {_What did you say?_}"

Apocryphos's wickedly horrid smile only stretching wider across his face, the sick perverted bastard _giggling_ in glee to have finally gotten the reaction that it wanted. "So sad, you missed it_ Noah_… you where unconscious for such a long time, I was board waiting for you to wake up." The Innocence continued, his voice just as wicked as his smile. "My pretty little pet was just so utterly _tempting_…She was practically _begging_ for it."

Mikk's whole body was shaking with rage and hate, the Noah snarling and fighting to restrain himself, the Cardinal only finding the display even more amusing. Those burning and glowing green eyes not looking away from Tyki Mikk's enraged gold, the Innocence leaning forward as much as allowed with having a large broad sword embedded within his chest, the weapon preventing much movement, "She was such a _sweet _little fuck, Noah. Yes, it's really to bad that-"

Tyki Mikk's other hand shot out, his shaking dark grey fingers gripping the handle of the black and silver sword, the man forcing the sword forward, further into the wall. The Cardinal being cut of and was now howling in agony.

But that horrid grin never once left the pervert's face, even as his white features twisted into a look of pure anguish when Mikk jerked the sword to the left viciously. The Innocence's head was thrown back as he screamed more.

The Earl stood before Ellen unmoving, his poster once again agitated before forcefully relaxing, the man was sighing in regret a moment later. "That's enough Tyki-pon, his lying, he's only trying to goat you into killing him."

The Innocence's head was thrown back as he screamed, but dropped back down as Mikk paused in his torture reluctantly. The _thing's _head dropping back down to once again meet the Noah's blazing gold eyes.

That grin, that _horrible_ and _terrible_ grin was twisting even _wider_, Apocryphos snickering dementedly, his right hand shooting out and taking a hard hold of Tyki Mikk's throat. Those wickedly amused glowing green eyes narrowing in triumph. "Are you done _parasite? _Because I beleive our '_play time'_ it up."

The Millennium Earl swore, the man that looked just like her Mana, taking a step forward, but pausing and turning as a new voice spoke up within the church.

"That's very true, I believe it's time to move on _brother_." A maliciously amused voice hissed out from behind the frozen young woman, Ellen's pink lips parting, her silver eyes widening. The young woman turning slowly, her heart becoming trapped within her throat with an overwhelming fear at what she would see.

Glowing green eyes met her disbelieving stare, white features pulling into an almost manic grin at the confusion and terror on the Exorcist's pale and bruised face. _Another_ independent Innocence (this one having more mass and just being plain _bigger_ then Apocryphos) towered over her, its wicked smile pulling wider as he bent, one hand taking a hard grip of Ellen's pale throat, the quick movement much to fast for the Exorcist to block or dodge.

The Independent Innocence's grip hard and unrelenting, his grip so tight that Ellen couldn't breathe, her hands rising to try and pry this _thing's_ fingers lose enough for her to take a lungful of air.

Crown Clown, her left arm was cold in terror and shaking in _fear_, but that didn't stop Ellen from trying to choke out a plead for her Innocence to activate. Ellen's heart heavy a second later when once again her Innocence didn't activate, the young Exorcist's body being filled with despair and a crushing wave of abandonment.

She was helpless.

Ellen Walker was _powerless_ and it was absolutely _infuriating_!

She was jerked up from the dirty floor, the white haired Exorcist's head spinning, her wide silver eyes meeting those horrible glowing green eyes, those eyes that were looking at her in disgust and hate.

The Noah of Pleasure's mouth twisting into a vicious snarl, Tyki Mikk's transformed right hand rose and then came down. Mikk tearing through the limb holding him; the man then jerking back a few quick steps, Mikk partly turning to face her and the enemy holding her, but still keeping an eye on Apocryphos.

The Earl however turned fully, concern and rage twisting his face, his golden eyes flashing in a cold warning for the Innocence to release her. The Millennium Earl's power boiling over, before it calmed once more. "Let Ellen go, if you do I'll make your end_ reasonably_ quick."

The second Independent Innocence merely chuckled, his mouth pulling into an even wider grin. "You wouldn't dare attack me, not when I have this pathetic _woman _as a hostage."

The young white haired woman's vision was blurring and was quickly blackening at the edges. Ellen grit her teeth and struggled as much as her beaten body would allow, her lungs aching for air. Ellen's frustration and fury at being virtually powerless against such a stronger opponent giving her strength, but still the Exorcist couldn't break free. The Exorcist kicking out, Ellen's bare feet doing no damage and not finding any perches to push herself free from the suddenly tightening hold around her throat.

The new Innocence simply ignored her pointless struggling, the bastard continuing in a board tone. "I am much older and more powerful then Apocryphos. His abilities are simply_ feeble_ compared to my power."

The young white haired woman's vision blurring and darkening more along the edges, Ellen could feel her consciousness slipping away, the Exorcist unable to hear anything more over the roar of blood in her ears...

The Millennium Earl's mouth twisted into a deeper and colder frown. The man's right hand rose and the sword that had been pinning the Cardinal to the wall came flying out of the ruble, the blade that looked just like Crown Clown except for it's reversed colors, returning to his waiting out stretched hand.

Apocrypho's grimacing in agony from having the broad sword ripped free.

Weapon now in hand, the Millennium Earl charged.

Ellen gasped as she found herself flying through the air before she could realize that the_ bastard_ had even thrown her. Ellen Walker's body tensing and the young woman braced herself for the incoming impact. Ellen preparing herself for the_ pain_ -

Strong arms wrapped around her, Tyki Mikk catching her just seconds before she hit the ground. However the force that Ellen had been thrown sent them tumbling and rolling across the stone floor of the old run down church.

The Noah of Pleasure managed to right himself back onto his feet, just in time for his back to smash into the far wall. The grey stone fracturing and indenting as they hit, even with Tyki Mikk taking the brunt of the impact Ellen still could feel the force of the collision. If the Exorcist had had air in her lungs, she would have had the wind knocked out of her.

Her face was berried into the Noah's chest as she fought to get air back into her aching lungs, her hands gripping tightly to the fabric of Mikk's tattered clothing, the young woman held firmly to the Noah's chest.

Silence filling the old abandoned church and Ellen couldn't think for a few long seconds, the young woman concentrating _solely_ on catching her breath. It wasn't until an insane howl from behind her awoke Ellen from her daze, the sound causing Tyki Mikk to pull her tighter to his chest.

The young Exorcist could feel her own body tensing; Ellen Walker could practically _taste _the apprehension and the fury rolling of the Noah of Pleasure. Her silver eyes snapping open and turning to see the mangled form of the Cardinal bearing down on them.

A hiss escaping through Tyki Mikk's teeth, Ellen could feel the Noah's muscles tense and could feel Mikk shifting his weight in preparation for the oncoming attack. The young white haired Exorcist felt her heart clench within her chest, but then the Earl seemed to appear out of _nowhere_, the Maker of Akume taking a crushing hold of the Cardinal's foot and yanking him back. The Earl proceeding on _tossing_ him like he was nothing but _small stone_, into and through the wall opposite them.

The Millennium Earl didn't turn to face them; the man standing _unnervingly_ calm as Apocryphos came stumbling out of the hole he had made, the bastard coming to stand beside the other Innocence, who seemed to be in the process of reattaching an arm. "_Go_." The man said underneath his breath coldly.

"I can't just leave you here Earl, that's not how it works." Tyki Mikk said in his deep baritone the man's distaste of leaving the other Noah to fight alone evident in his tone, his narrowed and flashing golden eyes never once leaving the two slowly approaching Innocence.

"These _things_ know where we can find the Heart." The next words were said in a wickedly amused tone, the Earl's voice laced with promise of true pain and agony. "One of them is going to be a good little _dog_ and share what it knows with me."

The Millennium Earl turned his head just _slightly_, the smile on the man's face betrayed by the hard pointed look within his eyes that was being directed at the Noah of Pleasure. "Now, I will not tell you _again_ Tyki-pon. Go, before you get into even _more_ trouble then you already are."

"Droga. _{Damn.}_"Mikk growled and lifted her up and into his arms, the Noah unsteady on his feet and almost losing his footing. "Tudo bem, eu vou, euvou. _{Fine, I'm going, I'm going.}_" Ellen's arms rose and automatically wrapping around the Noah of Pleasure's neck, her silver eyes flickering to Mikk's face and easily noting the grimace of pain. Tyki Mikk no doubt had a few broken ribs to go with all his _other_ injuries.

Without another word Mikk was bolting for the open wooden doors at an inhuman speed, Ellen tightening her hold and taking fleeting look over the Noah of Pleasure's shoulder. The Cardinal and the other Innocence charging as soon as Tyki had started moving, Apocryphos following after Mikk and her, and the other Innocence charging straight for the Earl, it's hands twisting into long jagged spears.

"_Mikk_-!" the young woman hissed out anxiously as Apocryphos was very quickly catching up to them, but before she could finish the Noah of Pleasure had reached the doorway and was airborne, Ellen choking back the rest of her words with a startled gasp. Tyki Mikk held her closer as they flew almost straight up, the speed that they were traveling making Ellen clench her watering eyes closed.

The young white haired Exorcist cursed herself; Ellen couldn't _believe _that she had forgotten that Mikk could_ fly_-!

An explosion broke Ellen out of her train of thought, her silver eyes snapping open. The young woman opening her eyes _just_ in time to see the old church erupt in blasts of energy, Apocryphos getting clipped by a bream of black energy, but not before he had unleashed his own. The attack lancing out and engulfing them within a beam of blinding white hot _pain_-

* * *

Ellen Walker's silver eyes fluttered open, the first thing the Exorcist took note of was the sky, the sky was dark water color red and blue. Within the sky was the white painted moon, the moon only a large half crescent, the moon oddly ominous and oppressive.

The young woman's pink lips twisted into a soft frown, Ellen slowly pushing her petite frame up from the long green grass, slowly standing. Everything around her, just like the sky, was faded water color greens and yellowish-browns. A soft breeze blowing, making all the surrounding vegetation sway, the Exorcist's almost shoulder length white hair dancing in the wind along with the...

The wheat. The young woman was in a wheat field.

The young Exorcist felt her pink lips twist into a deeper frown. Ellen had never seen this landscape before; this place she had woken to wasn't familiar to her in the slightest…

It was then a kind and deeply joyful voice spoke up from behind her, smooth and amused. "Ellen..." Ellen gasped and found her body turning to face the speaker. "What are you doing just sanding there?"

Mana Walker was standing about ten long paces away from her, the man that had taken care of her for six short years dressed just like the last time she saw him, old and faded green and yellow stripped pants, a well worn white shirt and dark smoke colored vest. A black top hat that had seen better days atop the man's head, his dark black hair spilling out from beneath his gentlemen's hat. The man's state of dress and less then clean shaven appearance projecting the image of a harmless and penniless vagabond.

Caring and amused grey eyes were watching her, the traveling Clown smiling a smooth and welcoming smile, the familiar grin almost laughing at the confused young woman standing not to far from him. A white gloved hand rose from the man's side, palm up and long fingers extending out, calling Ellen to come forward. "We have to get moving, come on!"

The young white haired woman blinked, the image of the man before her fooling her for one long moment, her feet taking the first few steps forward before doubt brought her movement to a jerking stop. This man couldn't be Mana...

Her beloved Mana was dead.

This was a _dream_, a dream…

"**If that is what you want it to be my Apostle, regardless you need to awaken from this _dream_ before it's too late."** A new voiced sang out from behind her, the young Exorcist not having to look to know that the person behind her was the Fourteenth. The song like quality of his voice and smooth flow, all that Ellen needed to know that it was the Noah of Destruction.

The Exorcist's pink lips pulled into a soft frown, her silver eyes spotting something off in the distance, just over the still patiently smiling Mana's shoulder. "What is this place?" Ellen asked softly, her eyes finally able to make out the large twisted and dead looking form of a tree. Behind the tree was…

Behind the tree was an older looking two-story home, with white walls and brown roofing...

Even though Ellen couldn't see the Fourteenth's face, she just knew that the Noah was smiling, when he spoke his voice held a familiar song like quality to it, his tone _filled_ with delight. **"A step in the right direction. ~"**

* * *

Her silver eyes snapped open, the wind whipping around her and Ellen sucked in a breath as she realized that her and Mikk where _falling_- the Noah of Pleasure unconscious. It took the Exorcist a half second more to realize that Crown Clown was activated, had _shielded_ them from the blast as much as it could, and was now keeping her and Tyki together as they plummeted to the earth bellow.

The Exorcist quickly took note that her left arm felt numb and was barely responding to any of her mental commands. Her Innocence was _barely_ functioning, her connection to it extremely _weak_.

There was no way Crown Clown would be able to take the incoming impact-

The ground was coming up on them, and Ellen's fight or flight instincts kicked in, the Exorcist's arms wrapping around the Noah of Pleasure's shoulders and held him closer, her cracked blood stained lips parting. The words came with no real _thought_ to them, her tone both beseeching and commanding. "Ark Gate OPEN!"

A flash of warm white light, and then…

Nothing.

* * *

**~~~ Portuguese translations ~~~**

O que você disse? = What did you say?

Droga. _= Damn_

Tudo bem, eu vou, euvou. _= Fine, I'm going, I'm going._

* * *

Yep that's it. Yep I did it again! That is the end of "Line of Sight"!

I'm joking…. I would have to hire a body guard if I ended it there… To be continued in the next and last part! "When the World Ends", where questions will be asnwered! _Finally_! Yes! Things will start making sense! And I promise it won't take me a year to post this time!

Anyway I need your help; I have been working on the other Noah and their powers and abilities. I am coming up with _nothing_ for the 13th Noah - Mightra - The Noah of Talent and the 7th Noah - Mercym - The Noah of Mercy.

Any Ideas for them or _any_ of the others would be very very helpful! And thank you all for reviewing and not giving up on this story and the others!


End file.
